My friend the Big Daddy
by Desteny star
Summary: In 2010, Eleanor is now an old lady, living most of her life alone in a retirement home without a visit.One day she met a little girl named Victoria who changes her life forever, especially when she brings back an old friend. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Visiting:**_

_**Author's note: I saw the ending of Bioshock 2, I felt sorry that Big daddy Delta dies. Then I don't know why but my mind made up this story. This story is settled in one the Bioshock 2 ending when Delta dies leaving Eleanor alone.**_

_**Summary:**__** Years has passed since Eleanor escaped Rapture, now she is an old lady living all alone in a retirement home near a town called Beach port. Never once she has had some body visit her, by some twist of fate she met a little girl named Victoria, no older than seven or eight. Over the days Victoria made friends with Eleanor, trusting her Eleanor told her the stories of her life in Rapture, which Victoria never believed. One night before going to bed Victoria saw a light over the beach, curious to see what it is victoria went to check it out. Once there she sees, all the stories Eleanor told her are real.**_

_"We made it, we escaped the Rapture nightmare, but still you had to die Father. I miss you, wherever you are, I hope you're happy"_

_2010:_

In a town called Beach port, years has passed since Rapture's fall. Eleanor now stood on her porch, she was now an old woman, her short black hair was now gray and long, tied in a bun, she wore glasses and a long white dress over a flower vest and shoes.

She looked over to the sea; tears came to her eyes, and she whispered. "Father" being an old lady, living alone in a retirement home, usually she felt jealous whenever she sees the other people in the retirement getting visits while she gets none, but there is nothing she can do about it.

As Eleanor looked she heard soft footsteps, taking her sight off the sea she looked to see a little girl enter her room, "Hello, I am not bothering you, am I?" she asked in a small voice.

Eleanor smiled and said "No you are not, come here join me for a while", the girl nodded as she went over and sat in an empty chair next to Eleanor.

The little girl was seven years old, maybe eight, her brunet hair was tied on a braid, her eyes are blue like the ocean, pale skin, she wore a white shirt, yellow pants and sneakers, "My name is Victoria, what is yours?" the little girl asked.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb" answered Eleanor with a smiled; it has been so long since somebody came over to talk to her,

"That is a pretty name" said Victoria; she then asked "Why are you starring into the sea?"

"I do that to remember" answered Eleanor,

"Remember? Remember who?" asked Victoria,

"Remember my father" said Eleanor,

"You two must have been pretty close huh" said Victoria before she sadly added "I don't have a Dad, my Dad left for the war a long time ago when I was just a baby, he promised he would be back, but he never did, so it's almost like I don't have one".

Eleanor laughed and said "My dear child everybody has a Dad, somebody to protect them when they're in trouble, to love you no matter what",

"Wow you seemed to know a lot about Dads" said Victoria impressed,

"You have no idea little Victoria" said Eleanor before she looked towards the sea.

_Days later:_

Victoria made her way to the Old Beach front retirement home, every day after school Victoria would visit Eleanor, to her she is a nice old lady, kind of crazy but nice. Crazy? You all must ask. Eleanor has told her the stories of her life, she was born in this place called "Rapture" which is an underwater city, according to her it was built to be an underwater utopia, but then these slugs appeared, they oozed out something called "ADAM". ADAM was used to improve people's abilities, make them stronger, smarter, faster, but then something went wrong. It seems that the ADAM had a drug like after effect, it created a need on people's life and it mutated them into some sort of beast Eleanor called "Splicers".

The rest of the stories she describe herself being a "Little Sister" a person that harvested the ADAM, she had a protector called "Big Daddy", he had a named which was "Delta" but Eleanor calls him father. When Victoria asked her what happened to him Eleanor began to cry, it probably meant that he passed away or something, it made Victoria sad to see Eleanor all alone so she visits her often to ease her pain.

"Hi Eleanor" said Victoria cheerfully as she entered the room, as always she expected Eleanor to be in the porch her room had looking at the ocean's sunset, "remembering" like she calls it, but not today, Eleanor was laying on her bed, she looked sick. Upon looking at Victoria Eleanor smiled and said holding out her hand

"Victoria come closer", Victoria nodded before she walked forward, "Sit here with me" instructed Eleanor. Victoria sat on the edge of her bed looking at Eleanor, never has she seen her so happy, smiling Eleanor said "Finally after so long I am going to be reunited with my father soon",

"Really?" asked Victoria wondering what this was all about. Being an eight year old meant she knew nothing of death, the closest thing she knew was to appreciate life and that there was a place called heaven.

"Yes" said Eleanor as she reached for her nightstand, opening a drawer she took out a doll of some sort, the head was a baseball, the body was sown together with cloth, it had one hand and a drill attached to the other, "Victoria you have been a good friend, now I want you to have this" said Victoria as she gave Victoria the doll, "Here is your very own big daddy to protect you, take good care of him while I am gone" said Eleanor patting Victoria's head,

"Okay I will" said Victoria, "Good now run along, I need to get ready" said Eleanor, Victoria nodded as she left. Looking out through the window the sun had set, Eleanor smiled and though 'Don't worry Father; I will be with you soon'.

_Meanwhile:_

Somewhere unknown, far away stood a lighthouse, years before that was the gateway into the city of Rapture, but now it only serves as a memory of what happened and the nightmare that Rapture was. Further away from the light house was a beach, the sand in it stood untouched, suddenly it began to move and tremble, a drill emerge from the ground as something came out from the ground, it wore a diver suit, had a drill and a rivet gun, it was Big Daddy Delta.  
As he came out from bellow the ground he was buried, once out Delta gave a Big Daddy roar.  
He was alive.  
ALIVE.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Authors note: Okay tell me how you guys like it**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Encounter:_**

**_Authors note: I have to thank ReadingChassis and Aaron Leach for reviewing my story. I hope you all like this chapter._**

_Few hours earlier:_

_Delta woke up with a moan, he felt heavier than usual, and opening his eyes he saw nothing but dirt. "Eleanor" that was the first thing on his mind, he was supposed to protect her, who knows what happened to her. Not wanting to wait he attached his drill and began to drill his way out of the sand, half way out Delta saw a light, was he dead or something like that. Once getting out of the sand Delta was greeted by sunlight and clear skies._

_Now:_

Delta looked around, where was he? The wind blew against his diver suit even if he didn't feel it; the sun had risen from the sea greeting the Big Daddy with a beautiful sunrise. He roared looking around, where was Eleanor? Where was his little girl? After staying for a few minutes Delta decided that she wasn't there and went to look for her.

___Meanwhile:_  


It was Saturday, no school for Victoria, "More tea Mister B?" Victoria asked her Big Daddy doll, and she was in her room, dressed in a pretty blue dress, shiny black party shines and a bow on her hair.

Her room is painted lavender with butterfly stamps here and there in the wall, it had a pretty white wooden bed with soft cover's, blankets and pillows, she sat on a chair, her blue table was set with a white table cloth, on it had a cute tea set, on two other chairs, in one a teddy bear sat, the other the Big Daddy doll sat there. "Oh Miss Hanna, you have to wait your turn" scold Victoria to her teddy bear.

"Okay Mister B, here you go" said Victoria as she poured in the tea in a small cup,

"How's about some cake to accompany your tea?" asked Victoria as she "served" an imaginary cake to her doll. Victoria's mom looked at her smiling, she loved her daughter more than her entire life, it was great to see her happy and playing with her toys.

"Victoria please remember to clean up after you're done" she said  
"Okay mommy" said Victoria as she continued her tea party.

Once done she cleaned and put away the tea set, looking at the clock Victoria decided to see Eleanor, "Come on Mister B, lets visit Eleanor" said Victoria

As she took her doll and went out the door. Walking next door was a bus stop, sitting on it she waited for the bus patiently, after a minute or so a blue bus came to a stop, carefully she entered the bus and sat herself down.

After a minute or so the bus came into a stop, next to the stop was a huge building next to the beach, it was painted a pretty clean white, and there were many huge windows and balconies. Getting off Victoria entered the building, walking through the corridors Victoria searched room 324, entering she discovered the room Eleanor was gone.

"Eleanor?" called Victoria looking around,

"I am sorry little one" said a voice, looking behind she saw a nurse; she was dressed in white nurse clothes, sitting down to Victoria's level

The nurse said "Eleanor is in the hospital now, she is sick cause she took too many pills",

"Sick? but when will she be back?" asked Victoria worried,

"I am sorry but maybe" said the nurse and sadly added "But I don't think she will be back",

"No" said Victoria backing away, tears in her eyes,

"I am sorry" said the nurse as she went to hug Victoria

"NO" shouted Victoria as she ran out of the building crying. Victoria ran and ran until she got home, she ran into her room and threw herself in her bed crying, she couldn't believe it, she was probably going to lose her friend, she was going to lose Eleanor. Crying and crying, that is what she did through the rest of the day, now it was night, Victoria had fallen asleep.

_Meanwhile:___

It was night time, the darkness had consumed the beach as Delta walked aimlessly, Eleanor couldn't be far, but where was she? Looking around Delta saw a few lights ahead, maybe Eleanor was there. It was across the ocean, but Delta didn't care, nothing would keep him away from his dear Eleanor. Victoria woke up from her sleep, getting up from bed she walked over and looked through her window outside to the beach.

"Huh?" said Victoria as she looked at the water; she swore that she saw something or someone coming out from the water.

"Nah it can't be" said Victoria as she looked; there is was again, a green light, making its way out of the water.

Upon seeing it all the curiosity woke up inside of Victoria, the wanting to know what it was feeling was stronger than her fear so Victoria quietly made her way out of the house and went to the beach. Looking down she saw huge footprints, the biggest she has seen in her life, and not even big foot had a foot that big.

Following it, it lead her to the main power plant, the plant was one of two main power sources on the Beach front, this one is water based, the other settled somewhere else is wind. It glowed in a eerie color, looking at it gave Victoria the strange feeling that there was somebody behind her, glubbing Victoria looked down, where her shadow was supposed to be was a huge shadow.

Victoria trembled as she looked behind her. Standing was a huge man in a diver suit and by huge she meant it, not even her mom and her combine reach his height, in his helmet in the glass there was a green light. She tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice, the thing made his way towards her, finally Victoria screamed and ran out of the way while the thing walked towards her.

Looking as she ran she looked behind to find the thing was following her, she ran and ran she could feel the thing following her. As an attempt to lose it Victoria ran through the power lines, which she could pass since she was short but not the thing, it was too tall. After she passed through it, ran outside of the power plant Victoria suddenly she heard a roar with pain. Looking behind she saw the thing was tangled with the live wires of electricity, it roared and roared trying to set itself free but it was too tangled. As much as Victoria was afraid of it she couldn't let it die.

"Don't worry I will help!" Victoria shouted as she dropped her big daddy doll and ran looking around.

After looking around for a while she found a huge switch, it can turn off the electricity, and grabbing it Victoria used all her strength and flipped the switch turning off the electricity. The light of the thing turned off as it fell to the ground with a loud thump, carefully Victoria took back her doll and went to check on it, the suit was wet, she metal was dull because of age or water, carefully she knocked on the metal, she was the light come on again.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh" Victoria screamed again, dropping her doll she ran for her life.

As she ran out of the power plant and into the road, there where lights, "HELP STOP!" shouted Victoria, the car stopped.

Getting out was Victoria's mom, "VICTORIA!" she shouted as she ran out of the car and hugged her.

"Mom you won't believe it, I was chased around by this huge man in a diver suit" Victoria said scared.

"Victoria that is enough! Now get in the car you're in big trouble!" scold her mother was she took her to the car and they drove off.

Sighting Victoria looked behind to where the now offline plant was, then she saw a green light, the thing was watching them go. Delta looked at the car leaving, looking at his hand he carried the doll that little girl dropped, he gave a little whale like called before leaving.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting:**

**Author note: I hope you all like this. This one is going to be funny.  
**

Morning:

The light poured into Victoria room, getting out of bed Victoria got up and dressed herself up in pants, shirt with a flower on it.  
Last night as she slept a plan hatched on her head, she knew that today was the day her mom left her alone, it was her chance to prove to her mom that she wasn't lying and that man in the diver suit existed.  
Getting downstairs and into the kitchen she rummage through the drawers until she found one of those instant cameras, her mom never use it though since the film cost a lot of money but it was exactly what Victoria needed now.  
Taking it Victoria dump it on her backpack, made herself a sandwich and ate it, then made another one which she was going to eat later for snack time.  
Putting on the back pack she left the house to look for that man in the diver suit.  
She reasoned that the first place she should start is on the beach since that is where she first saw him.  
Walking through the beach Victoria shouted  
"HELLO!!, WHATEVER YOU ARE!, COME OVER HERE!, I GOT A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU!!"  
"Ya surprise, I'll be lucky if he doesn't surprise me or worse" though Victoria as she got the camera ready in case the man in the diver suit decided to pop in.  
Time went by, the sun began to set and Victoria still hasn't seen the man in the diver suit, what happens if her mother was right?, that she made it up or something like that?,  
"Nah it can't be, I saw it with my own eyes, I touched it, if it where just an illusion or my mind made it up, I wouldn't have been able to touch it" said Victoria out loud.  
Stopping she decided to have a snack before heading back home.  
Sitting down she reached into her backpack and took out a sandwich which she began to eat hungrily.  
The sky darken, Victoria looked at the horizon....  
Wait a minute the sun hasn't set yet, how can the sky get dark?.  
The reality hit Victoria, she took a deep dry glub as she looked ahead, a huge shadow covered her, a shadow all to familiar.  
Trembling with fear she slowly turned her head to look behind and came face to face with huge boot's, it was the man in the diver suit.  
Victoria screamed as she got up and ran for her life, the thing followed her, even if he walked, he was faster than she was.  
Not watching where she was going Victoria tripped over a rock and landed face first on the ground.  
Moaning Victoria raised her head and looked back, the man in the diver suit was behind her, just staring, then extending his big hand he gently grabbed Victoria and placed her in a sitting position.  
Victoria stared at him for a while, he didn't mean any harm if he help her,  
"So uh, where are you from?" Victoria began regaining her voice, the man in the diver suit pointed to the sea.  
What did he mean by that?,  
"Are you an alien?" Victoria asked, he gave a moan that sounded like a whale, it seemed that he was laughing or something like that.  
Now looking the thing didn't seem scary, weird yep, but not that scary.  
"Okay, now pop question, why are you following me?" asked Victoria, the thing extended his left arm and let two things drop to the ground, one was the switch Victoria pulled to turn off the power, the other was her big daddy doll.  
"So you saw me save your life" said Victoria piecing everything together, it did make sense.  
He gave her a moan, getting up Victoria said thinking of an excuse  
"I'd like to hang out with you and all that, but I have to go home, you know, HOME" with that she began to walk back to her house.

Delta watched little girl go, he may be a freed big daddy, has a will on his own, he doesn't need to protect this little girl, but since he has taken care of so many little sister before when he went to look for Eleanor that he doesn't mind watching this one.  
This little sister entices his curiosity, she looks like a little sister, but she didn't wore anything that a little sister would wear, she acted different too.  
Acting or no acting Delta followed Victoria,  
"No no, you stay in the beach or go back to wherever you came from, your not going home with me" the little sister said as she continued to walk, Delta ignored what she said, who knows what could be out there on her way to her hidey hole, what happens if she encounters a Splicer or worse, no he has to follow her and protect her.  
"I am serious" she called as she continued her way.  
Finally they approached a building (Its a house, but Delta has never seen one in Rapture before), it was two stories high without counting the roof, it was painted a pretty yellow, the porch is white and the lights where off.  
Finally the little sister stopped  
"Look how am I going to say it in a way you can understand me...." she said then added pointing at herself and then at that building " I have to go HOME, as if without you, if my mom sees you she will freak out, you know FREAK OUT!".  
Delta tilted best could, which is hard since he had a helmet.  
As the little sister left Delta looked around, he spotted something, it had wheels.

Victoria was going to walk down to her house, suddenly she heard an alarm, looking behind she saw the man in the diver suit lifting a car, like it was nothing, but that wasn't what worried her, it was the car alarm , it was sounding like crazy.  
"NO NO NO, PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Victoria screamed as she ran back to him waving her arms.  
The thing looked at her and drop the car with a mighty crash,  
"No no" whined Victoria as she pulled her hair.  
There where sounds,  
"Okay okay you can hide at my house, that is all" said Victoria as she took the things hand and began to pull him to her house.  
In the back of her house was a huge old shack, her mom never entered, nobody did, it was perfect.  
Pushing it into the shack Victoria said  
"You stay here, stay out of sight" with that she hurried into her house.

Later:

Victoria and her mom sat on the dinner table eating dinner,  
"Victoria say your prayers" said her mom, dropping her spoon Victoria clasp her hands together, suddenly her eyes nearly bulge out of her skull.  
The man in the diver suit stuck his hand through the open window,  
"Oh my god" said Victoria when she realized what she said Victoria said making up a prayer fast  
"OH MY GOD, thank you for the uhh food and mom for watching out for me and.... STOP!!" Victoria screamed the last part when she saw the Man in the diver suit was going to touch the stove, the hot stove that is.  
Victoria stuttered  
"Stop the uhh devil from uh doing any harm and uh.. GET OUT OF HERE uhh satan, amen" she motioned him to go away  
"GO GO so we can all live in peace" said Victoria calming down as he left.  
Her mom gave her a weird look as she said  
"Victoria that was uhh, interesting".  
Victoria sighted with relief as they began to enjoy their meal.  
After dinner Victoria took a bath, got into her pajamas before going to bed, but there was something that kept her from sleeping.  
The man in the diver suit watched her outside of the house, the green light kept her awake,  
"GO AWAY!!!" shouted Victoria as she dug herself under her covers in an attempt to keep the light out, but it didn't help cause she felt him stare at her.  
Loosing her temper she got out of bed opened the window and shouted  
"GO AWAY!!!" before she slam it shut and closed the curtains, even with the green light block cause of the curtains it didn't help her sleep cause she felt the man in the diver suit stare at her.  
Victoria whined as she held close her big daddy doll, she needed to sleep, tomorrow she was going to visit Eleanor.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding out. The man in the diver suits name.**

**Authors note: I want to thank everybody for reviewing, especially RatherHomely for his wonderful review :). Thank you all and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

Morning:

Victoria felt awful, she could barely keep her eyes open.  
Last night the man in the diver suit kept her up all night, its impossible for Victoria to sleep knowing there is a freaky stranger watching her throughout the night.  
It felt like she was in that show her mom watches all the time, Fatal attraction.  
She was grateful to find that the Man in the diver suit left in the morning, wherever he went she doesn't know, Victoria hopes he doesn't cause any trouble.  
"Victoria now were going to visit Eleanor, but we can't stay too long, she is a very old woman and she needs her rest" her mom said,  
"Eleanor is not old" said Victoria,  
"Honey I hate to tell you the truth but she is, she is in her six tee's, but don't mention it to her" said her mom,  
"That is not true, Eleanor said that age is all in the mind, if you feel young and happy then you are young no matter what age you are" said Victoria.  
Her mom nodded as she drove their old mini van into a parking lot.  
after unbuckling her belt Victoria got out of the car and looked at the hospital.  
The building wasn't that big, maybe about ten stories big or eleven, the paint of the building is white, the windows made the hospital look more like a prison, at least in Victoria's point of view.  
Victoria's mom took her daughters hand, leading her into the hospital.  
Letting go of her daughters hand Victoria's mom registered them in.  
Victoria hugged her big daddy doll as she looked around, the waiting room parlor there where many people, most of them in wheelchairs, of all ages.  
If there was one thing they all had in comon, they where all sick,  
"Okay its right this way" said a voice, looking up she saw her mom take her hand and lead her away from the waiting room, following a nurse.  
The nurse took them to room 453 in the third floor,  
"Okay here it is" the nurse said and added "You have until three pm", Victoria nodded as she entered the room.  
She was worried about Eleanor, is she better or worse?, would she get better?.  
Looking she saw Eleanor, she was laying on the hospital bed alone, staring out the window and into the ocean,  
"Eleanor" Victoria called as she entered the room.  
Eleanor looked away from the window and looked at her, a smile came to her face, it seemed as she went from sick to healthy in less than a second,  
"Victoria" she said.  
Victoria walked over and sat in a chair next to her, Eleanor laugh and said  
"You look like a little sister", Victoria looked at her clothes.  
It was a white shirt under a blue jumper dress, her hair was in a pony tail with a blue bow and her shoes where shiny black,  
"Thanks" said Victoria even if she still doesn't know what Eleanor means by little sister and asked  
"Eleanor when will you get better?", Eleanor laugh and said  
"I am better little Victoria, I have never been better in my life",  
"But everybody says your sick" said Victoria,  
"You must never listen to what other people say, remember rumors are usually never true" said Eleanor.  
Victoria didn't add anything else to the conversation, not wanting to upset Eleanor,  
"So Victoria has anything interesting happened while I was gone?" asked Eleanor.  
Victoria though "Well if you count that I found a weird person that came out from the ocean, he wears some sort of a diver suit, follows me around than ya something interesting has happened",  
"No" she said, Eleanor nodded,  
"Eleanor how did your father look like?" asked Victoria curios.  
Eleanor took a deep breath and said  
"I don't know how to explain it to you, you might not believe me",  
"Come on, please" begged Victoria with big eyes.  
Smiling Eleanor said  
"Alright, but you have to promise me something",  
"Okay" said Victoria as she pushed her chair closer to Eleanor's bed.  
Taking a deep breath Eleanor took out a map hidden under her pillow, gingerly opening it it revealed Beach front.  
Beach front is just one of three towns in an island.  
Tracing through the island Eleanor pointed at a spot a few miles into sea,  
"Victoria you know where this place is?" she asked,  
"Ya, that is where that old abandoned light house, the one that is on all the time" said Victoria as she looked,  
"I need you to go there and put a bouquet of flowers on that island" said Eleanor,  
"Okay, I'll try" said Victoria as she nodded.  
Eleanor placed the map back under her pillow and took out a folded paper and gave it to Victoria.  
Opening it Victoria looked shocked,  
"That that is how my father looks like" said Eleanor pointing at the drawing in the paper.  
The man in the drawing is stall, wore a type of diver suit and had a drill attached in one arm,  
"The man in the diver suit" Victoria mouth slowly as she looked at the paper and then back at Eleanor.

Later:

Delta walked through the beach, feeling confused, feeling alone.  
Back then he always had somebody, somebody to guide him to where he has to go, even if they weren't there with him in body, they where there.  
"Eleanor where are you?" though Delta,  
"DELTA!!!"he heard somebody shout.  
"Eleanor" that was the first thing that entered his mind, so he looked behind only to find the little sister that he met running his way.  
His hope dropped like rocks, she wasn't the one he wanted to see but still.  
She stopped when she was four feet close to Delta,  
"Delta, Subject Delta, that is your name right" said the little sister trying to catch her breath, he nodded as best as he could giving her a whale like call.  
A smile spread through her face  
"Eleanor, Eleanor Lamb, she used to be your little sister when she was my age right" she said.  
Delta felt his heart skip a beat, Eleanor, she knows his Eleanor,  
"Delta you are supposed to be dead, Eleanor said that you died when you left Rapture" she said,  
"Dead?, how can I be dead?, I am here aren't I" though Delta.  
Like she was reading his mind the little sister said cheerfully  
"I don't care if your supposed to be dead or not, your here and alive, a friend of Eleanor is a friend of mine",  
"Friend" though Delta happily,  
"I am going to take you to Eleanor, she is dying to see you and I bet you are dying to see her too" said the little sister.  
A few minutes ago Delta was feeling gloomy now he was probably the happiest big Daddy in the world, in happinest he grabbed the little sister and gave her a big hug, but avoiding to squish her.  
She laugh and said  
"Okay there are a few things you need to know, first where going into town and people are going to stare at you cause your uhhhh.. different, just don't do anything violent, don't take out your drill and all the other things that can attract negative attention".  
The little sister went on and on with instructions but Delta didn't care as long as she can get him to Eleanor it would be worth it,  
"Now that you know what to do lets get you back at my house, tomorrow where going to visit Eleanor" said the little sister as she took his hand and began to lead him away from the beach.  
As a kind gesture Delta grabbed the little sister and placed her on his shoulder.  
Hanging on the little sister said  
"I never got to tell you my name Delta so I am going to tell you, my name is Victoria", Delta gave her a whale call as he walked to Victoria's house, he knew where to go.

Earlier Victoria knew where to find Delta, Eleanor buried him in the beach, he died on the beach, it was the last place he had seen Eleanor so it was obvious he would stay there to look for Eleanor.  
When she told the man in the diver suits name he responded, Delta was his name.  
Taking him to town to see Eleanor is going to be hard, but she will, it would make Eleanor happy and it would make Delta happy, so its okay with her.  
As a kind gesture Delta let her ride on his shoulders, Victoria sees that Eleanor wasn't exaggerating when she said he is a good dad.  
He wants to see Eleanor again very badly and she will help him do so.  
They reached Victoria's house, Delta hid on the shack without question or anything like that.  
That night Victoria was in her best behavior, even more than before, it was her angelic behavior,  
"I need to be careful or else I will end up giving you to Eleanor" joked her mother,  
"Mom Eleanor is not going to replace you, she is a friend, a really good one" said Victoria as she got into her bed.  
After her mom gave her good night kiss Victoria went to sleep, as she did she heard a whale call.  
It was Delta, it sounded like he was singing to her, hugging her big daddy doll Victoria yawned as she said  
"Good night Delta" for a moment she swore she heard Delta saying  
"Good night little one".

In Victoria's dream:

"Hu?" said Victoria as she opened her eyes, she was swimming, gently gliding through the water like a bird would in air.  
Victoria laugh as she spin around and did a back flip as the colorful fish of the sea passed over.  
What a feeling, it was amazing, hard to describe, almost like flying.  
Victoria looked, up ahead she saw light.  
Soon it began to grow bigger and bigger till it was clear to Victoria, it is a city.  
A beautiful city under water, it reminded her of new york city only bigger and better, as she got closer the lights got bigger and bigger until  
"Welcome to Rapture.... Victoria".

**To be continued.....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going into town:**

**Authors note: Oh no, Victoria and Delta are going into town. How will people react to seeing a big daddy?**

The next morning:

Today was the big day, Victoria was busy getting ready.  
There was school today so Victoria had to make Eleanor's visit short cause she has to go to school.  
Putting on her school uniform which consisted of a white scholar shirt, blue jumper skirt and black school shoes, after tying her hair into a pony tail as Victoria usually does she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.  
Once done she heard a moan, looking through the window Victoria saw Delta waiting,  
"Okay okay" she said as she got her stuff and went out her room.  
Once outside Victoria looked around to make sure nobody was watching her, she walked to the back of her house and brought out Delta.  
Walking down into the bus stop Victoria though  
"Okay here goes nothing", the bus approached and stop, Victoria got in, Delta followed, but there was a problem, make that a mayor problem.  
The bus made loud creaky noises as Delta got in, the wheels moved trying to support the massive Big daddies weight and height, but it didn't ended there, Delta sat down next to Victoria only to find he couldn't fit in the seat with some other people.  
Those people got up complaining something about Halloween being months away and people dressing up in costumes already.  
The bus took off, the wheels groan because of Delta's weight.  
Delta looked around, people, both males and females where dressed in a way he has never seen before, Adult woman's wearing pants instead of dresses?, okay now Delta has seen everything.  
"Behave Delta" said Victoria as a reminder, Delta moaned as he continued to look around.  
The bus came to a stop, taking Delta's hand Victoria said  
"Come on where close to Eleanor", that made Delta snap back to reality as Victoria lead him off the bus,  
"Hey dude nice outfit" said the bus driver, Delta moaned as Victoria lead him into the hospital.  
Inside people stared at him like they have never seen a big daddy before, cause its true, these people have never seen one.  
"Excuse me we came here to see Eleanor Lamb" said Victoria getting up on the register counter.  
"Okay" said the nurse with a smile, looking at Delta her smile vanished as she gave him a weird look, Delta waved at her,  
"Oh this is Delta, has this condition, he can't take off his suit" said Victoria trying hide the fact that Delta is someone they would never see around,  
"Ooookkkkkaaayyy" said the nurse as she let them through,  
"Thank you" said Victoria as she got off of the counter and walked over to the hallway.  
Delta followed quietly, his excitement mounting on his chest, he could hardly wait to see Victoria again,  
"Here we are" said Victoria as she pointed at a room  
"Wait here until I tell you" with that Victoria entered the room.  
Delta waited,  
"Eleanor, I got a surprise for you" he heard Victoria say with her happy tone,  
"Really? you didn't have too" he heard a voice, it sounded like Eleanors, but it was different,  
"Come on in Delta" he heard Victoria call, that was his cue.  
Entering the room Delta was ready to be greeted by his Eleanor, but he stopped.  
In lying in a bed was an old woman, she looked at him, the biggest smile came to her face, tears came to her eyes as she said  
"Father".

Eleanor though this was going to be another day, she lay on her bed waiting and waiting as she did ever since she got to the hospital.  
Victorias visit was a surprise for her,  
"Victoria what are you doing here? don't you have school today?" Eleanor asked,  
"Yes but Eleanor I got a surprise for you" said Victoria giving her the biggest smile she has seen,  
"Really you didn't have too" said Eleanor thinking it was an practical gift, Victoria smile got wider then she called  
"Come on in Delta",  
"Delta?" Eleanor though.  
Soon a figure came into the room one that she knew too well,  
"Father" said Eleanor with teary eyes as she reached for him, wanting to know if he was real or not.  
Father stopped dead in his tracks, it was obvios to her that he didn't recognize her,  
"Father, its me Eleanor, only I am an old woman now" said Eleanor, that convinced Delta as he got moved closer and gave Eleanor a gentle hug.  
Crying Eleanor said  
"Thank you, thank you Victoria, I will never be grateful enough",  
"Aww it was nothing" said Victoria.  
She looked at the clock and  
"Aww man I am soo late!!" she screamed before running out the door fast.  
Delta watched as Victoria, he too would never be grateful enough.

Later that night:

Dinner came and went, so did Victorias time, it seems that everything was going fast forward around her.  
To her it seemed just this morning that she reunited Delta with Eleanor, but that was all in the past, now she had to think of the future.  
Getting into bed Victoria smiled as she went fast to sleep.

"Welcome" she heard a few voices say, opening her eyes Victoria was shocked to awaken in someplace else.  
She was in a hole of some sort, up ahead was a light,  
"Victoria" she heard more voices call,  
"Coming" she called as she began to crawl her way out of the hole.  
Once out Victoria nearly fell over,  
"ohh" Victoria said as she hang on to the edge of the hole, carefully she let go and landed soft on her feet,  
"Good your awake" said a voice, looking behind Victoria saw a girl, she was her no older than her age.  
She wore a pretty blue dress with small white dots, her blond hair is in a pony tail with a blue bow on it, she was pretty pale, except for her face, she had freckles, but what really caught Victorias attention where her eyes, they were yellow and they glowed, like cat eyes.  
Giving Victoria a smiled the girl said  
"Welcome to Rapture, we have been waiting for you Victoria",  
"Rapture?" said Victoria out loud.  
The hall that she was on is amazing, it was beyond description, it was well lit, there where soft pillows here and there, the walls are painted red, the floors looked like they were paved in gold, there where flowers growing here and there, this place is, this place is  
"Beautiful" said Victoria trying to catch her breath,  
"Come on Victoria there is lots for me to show you" said the little girl as she took Victorias hand and they ran together like best friends would.  
"Okay you know my name so what is your name?" asked Victoria,  
"Its Roseline" said the girl,  
"Okay Roseline" said Victoria as they walked through the halls of Rapture.  
There where windows which showed the outside of Rapture, it showed the city is underwater,  
"As you can see the city of Rapture is underwater, so its like we have our own private little aquarium" said Roseline as they walked around then Roseline said  
"Oh silly me, I am here chatting away while the rest of us are waiting to meet you",  
"Rest of us?" said Victoria,  
"Ya come on" said Roseline as she began to pull Victoria in a different direction.  
Finally Roseline came to a stop infront of a door.  
Mannerly Roseline opened the door letting Victoria in first.  
Seeing what was inside made a huge smile come to Victoria's face, a merry go round, she always wanted to ride one, but never got the chance too.  
It was brightly lit with many colors, the animals where whales, seal and sea horses, but what made Victoria even happier was that there where many little girls in there, all her age, maybe a year older or younger.  
Getting off of the merry go round they went to greet Victoria,  
"Girls meet Victoria, Victoria this is Star" said Roseline as she pointed at a red head, she wore a blue and white dress, a little bit shorter than Roseline,  
"Hello" she greeted,  
"This is Amy" said Roseline as she pointed at a girl with black hair, more tanned than all the other girls,  
"Hello" so on and so on went the introduction,  
"Victoria want to join us in the merry go round?" asked Amy,  
"Sure" said Victoria.  
They all ran to take their place in the merry go round, Victoria rode a blue seahorse as she listen to the song of the merry go round she too began to sing:

**Around and around  
The moon merry-go-round  
Changing into the slighty cool dress of pearl  
Always there, watching over it all  
Moon, Moon Princess**

**In the day it's the scent of flowers  
At night it's the shining of the stars  
And there lies the world that no one knows of  
She puts on the white slippers  
And crosses the bridge to the white moon  
Dreaming of that sweet kiss  
Lives the royal princess**

**Offer your prayers to the moon  
And someday it will bring you happiness**

**Around and around  
The moon merry-go-round  
Changing into the slighty cool dress of glass  
Always there, watching over it all  
Moon, Moon Princess**

**In the day it's the scent of romance  
At night it's the shining of true love  
And there lies the world that no one knows of  
Weaving the twilight  
Slowly opening up her arms  
Stopping time with her sweet kiss  
Lives the royal princess**

**Offer your prayers to the moon  
Because someday it will allow you to meet**

**Around and around  
Changing into sweet lace  
Ringing the bell of the white moon**

**All by herself  
For the man she loves so dearly  
She's waiting, waiting, and waiting  
Moon, Moon Princess**

Soon all of the girls began to sing with her, it sounded like a choir.  
After an hour or so there was a moan, all of the girls stopped their fun and looked, entering into the room where men wearing diver suit,  
"Big Daddies?" said Victoria out loud, she recognize them all, their Rosie's, Bouncers, ect.  
Each little girl went with one Big daddy saying something about looking for angels,  
"Guys please don't leave me here alone" said Victoria,  
"Don't worry Victoria, me and Mr. B will take you home" said Roseline with her Big Daddy which is a Rosie.  
Glad she wasn't going alone Victoria followed Roseline back to the hole she came out,  
"Okay here is your hidey hole Victoria" said Roseline pointing at it,  
"Thanks" said Victoria as she climb the wall to reach the hole, Roseline's Big daddy helped her,  
"Don't worry Victoria soon you will get your very own Big daddy and you too will come and look for angels with us" said Roseline,  
"Gee thanks" said Victoria as she got comfortable in her hole,  
"Good night" said Roseline,  
"Good night" said Victoria with that the room blurred around her as she fell into a deep sleep.

**To be continued.....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreams: A paradise underwater.**

Morning:

Victoria gently opened her eyes, expecting to be in her hidey hole in an underwater city called Rapture, but she wasn't, she was in her room, sleeping in her bed, in her house in Beach front village.  
It was all a dream, her being in Rapture, meeting Roseline, Star, Amy and all the other girls,  
"awwww" whined Victoria in disappointment as she sat up in her bed,  
"Victoria get up you will be late for school!!" she heard her mom call.  
In disappointment Victoria reluctantly got up to get ready to school.  
After putting on her school uniform and getting her hair done Victoria got downstairs to have breakfast, her mom gave her a sandwich, before leaving entering the living room.  
Victoria didn't need to ask, she knew what her mother did when she was gone.  
His name is Richard, Richard Jones, he is a close "friend" of her mothers, friend ya right, since when do friends go out alone to the movies and the restaurant.  
Seeing them together made Victoria's blood boil, she doesn't know why but some day, some day her father is going to come back and until then Victoria wasn't going to let some stranger go out with her mom.  
Victoria heard the phone hang up and her mom came in with her lunch box, it is lavender with cherry blossom flowers,  
"Victoria, I am going on a date with Richard so I am going to hire a babysitter" she began softly, Victoria pouted like a spoiled child and looked away from her mother,  
"Honey I know you don't like the fact that I am dating but you have to understand you father, he was a good man, but he is not coming back" she said,  
"Your wrong mother, papa is coming back, some day, but he is" Victoria shouted angrily,  
"Victoria" began her mother,  
"Leave me alone" interrupted Victoria as she snatched her lunch box and left the house angrily.  
Walking over to the bus stop Victoria angrily waited, soon the bus came,  
"Finally" said Victoria angrily as she got into the bus and sat down on the nearest seat slamming her backpack down.

Later:

This was one of the worst days in Victoria's life, in school was no better, in arts and crafts class the got covered in glue and glitter cause she accidentally tripped over and landed on the floor, lunch was no better some kid started a food fight and Victoria ended up having pizza thrown on her head and so on and so on, now its her worst nightmare.  
Stopping in her porch Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, who oh who could her "wonderful" babysitter be this time.  
Could it be the old cat lady Misses Kricket and her oh so "wonderful" cat snowball or Miss Benson the germ a holic.  
Sighting with frustration Victoria decided to go inside of her home and see what fate had in store for her.  
Getting in Victoria shouted  
"I am home!",  
"Victoria" she heard, looking into the kitchen Victoria smiled  
"Eleanor" she ran and gave her a hug  
"Your all better",  
"Yes I am" said Eleanor as she lead Victoria into the kitchen where some chicken and mash potatoes where waiting to be eaten.  
Serving a portion Victoria asked  
"How is Delta?",  
"Oh Father is fine, he is outside in the back yard" said Eleanor as she ate some mashed potatoes,  
"I today wasn't that bad, Eleanor made my day" though Victoria as she hurried on to finish her meal.  
Once done Victoria did the dishes, went to her room to get changed out of her school clothes.

Outside Delta was looking around, the surface, as Eleanor told him was interesting in many ways, the plants where what caught his attention the most, moving around Delta noticed something.  
He moaned as he moved aside some of the grass to discover footprints, they where small and slender, tracing them Delta found they lead right to the window where Victoria's room is.  
That was strange, these footprints creeped Delta out, there was something about them that was familiar to him, but what?  
"Delta" he heard, looking he saw Victoria coming out of the house with a large round sphere in her hand,  
"Wanna play catch?" asked Victoria,  
Delta had no idea what catch was but he was willing to give it a try.  
Victoria threw the sphere, it landed next to his foot, carefully Delta reached for the sphere and took it,  
"Come on throw it" shouted Victoria.  
Delta obeyed and threw the ball as hard as his arm would let him, the ball went flying into the air,  
"Oh oh" said Victoria as the ball came flying down at super speed and  
"CRASH!!!".  
Victoria looked scared and terrified, she ran into the house and closed the door,  
"What did I do?" though Delta as he looked.

Later:

Victoria lay on her bed, she nearly got into trouble because of Delta, sighting Victoria made herself comfortable in her bed.  
Closing her eyes Victoria fell into a deep sleep.

"Bang, bang" she heard somebody knock against some sort of metal wall, opening her eyes Victoria found herself in a hole.  
A smile came to Victoria's face as she crawled her way out of her hidey hole, sticking her head out Victoria saw a big daddy, but this one is different, it wasn't a bouncer or a Rosie, it sort of look like Delta, but it had a different helmet and it carried a weapon that looked like a rocket launcher of some sort.  
The big daddy carefully grabbed Victoria and gently pulled her out of her hidey hole and set her down on the floor, he ran his hand through her hair,  
"Hey Victoria" Victoria heard, Amy appeared from behind the big daddy,  
"Hello Amy" greeted Victoria,  
"I was worried that you would miss the tea party so me and Mr. B stopped by to wake you up" said Amy,  
"Tea party?" asked Victoria,  
"Ya, everybody is going to be there, including the Big sisters" said Amy,  
"Big sister's?" asked Victoria,  
"Come on Victoria its going to be great" said Amy as she took Victoria's hand and began to lead her to someplace.  
The more she looked the more Victoria wanted to stay in Rapture, Amy took Victoria to a door, it looked like it was made out of gold and vines with red rose like flowers covered a few parts of the door.  
Opening the huge double door it revealed a beautiful room, it was huge, painted a creamy white, there were vines with flowers around the room, it had a huge table with pretty tea cups and plates set, in each white velvet throne like chairs there where little girls sitting,  
"Victoria, sit here" called Roseline as she waved her hand.  
Victoria nodded as she walked to her,  
"You get to since your the guest of honor you get to sit closer to the big sisters" said Roseline as she pointed at an empty sit, all of the little girls talked in agreement, Victoria sat there.  
All of the girls talked and sip their tea, looking at her own cup Victoria saw it was empty,  
"Hu?" said Victoria confused,  
"The big sisters are here" she heard one of the girls say.  
The door opened, five girls came in, they where about sixteen or eighteen in age, they whore white pajama like dresses, they sat down on the remaining chairs, the one next to Victoria is a red head, she is very pretty, her hair complemented her glowing yellow eyes.  
Each one of them poured some tea in their cups, they each took a sip before one of them began,  
"Little sisters, I see we have a new sister in our city" said a big sister, maybe the eldest, she has brunet hair,  
"I would like you all to give her a warm welcome",  
"Welcome Victoria" all of the girls and the big sisters said at the same time.  
Victoria smiled as she nodded.  
"Now Victoria I am personally glad to be the first to welcome you to the Rapture family, my name is Delia" said the brunet Big sister,  
"My name is Ginger" said the big sister with blond hair,  
"I am Marysol" said the red head big sister,  
"I am Serena" said a brown hair big sister,  
"And my name is Cassy" said the black hair big sister next to Victoria,  
"Nice to meet you all" said Victoria.  
They poured some tea into Victoria's cup, it smelled good, taking a sip Victoria immediately liked it a lot,  
"Victoria how do you like Rapture so far?" asked Delia after taking a sip of tea,  
"Its great, its beyond my imagination, its almost like this city came out of a fairytale book" said Victoria exited,  
"Well sometimes fairy tales can come true" said Cassy as she took and served a piece of chocolate with blue and white frosting and a candy flower to Victoria,  
"Thanks" said Victoria as she accepted the cake.  
After talking for a bit it seemed to Victoria that she always was a part of Rapture and that her life in the surface was nothing but a distant memory in her past life,  
"Oh silly me I see Victoria hasn't been shown around properly, who here would like to show her around?" said Delia, everybody raised their hands as they shouted  
"Me me" at the same time over and over again, even Cassy raised her hand,  
"Okay Cassy and ......" said Delia as she paused, took a sip of tea and added  
"Kaire" she pointed at the smallest of the little sisters.  
Kaire probably youngest of the group, she looked like she is a five or four year old, hair is a brown tied in pigtails and a blue bow, her dress is white and blue with a butterfly on it, she looked to be very shy.  
"Okay"she said in a small voice,  
"Well now that is all settled you two give our special guest her tour while I talk to Boss about Victoria becoming part of the Rapture family, the rest of you can have a day off" said Delia with that she and the other big sisters left.  
When they left all of the little sister scrambled and left the room leaving Victoria alone with Kaire and Cassy,  
"Oh where should I start? there is the theater, Paupers drop, Ryan's amusement park, ohh I can't choose" said Cassy,  
"Well I don't mind seeing everything" said Victoria,  
"Hows about the undersea highway, its close to here and its a good place to start" said Kaire in a small voice,  
"That is a great idea Kaire" said Cassy,  
"Okay lets go" said Victoria as she took their hands and walked away like best friends would.  
Walking through the hallways of Rapture Cassy began to talk away like she was a tour guide  
"As you can see we mostly use the undersea highway, but there are a few times when water manages to leak into the highway, but don't worry Big daddies always take care of those leaks" said Cassy as she pointed at a Big daddy Rosie that was working outside on the sea, seeing them he took a moment to wave at them hello, Victoria waved back before they moved on to another section.  
"Okay this is the main parlor, most of the little sister stay here so whenever you feel like to talk to somebody come over here, you are sure to find your friends here" said Cassy as she showed the parlor.  
Incredible, that is the word Victoria would use, the parlor was big, the staircase and the floor are a gold color, the room is painted a soft sea blue, there is a huge big daddy Bouncer statue in the left side of the room, a big Daddy Rosie statue in the right side and in the middle is the statue of the Big daddy with the rocket launcher.  
"Okay let continued" said Cassy as she took them to an elevator which took them downstairs.  
The hallways there are painted a velvet red, the floor is a pearly marble and there where posters of different types of plays,  
"Over here we have the theater, we usually get to attend one play a month or two, it usually depends" said Cassy as she walked over and opened the red curtains to reveal a huge stadium, those that you see back then in the old Victorian movies,  
"These chairs are reserved for the Big daddies and their little sisters" said Cassy as she pointed at the chairs closer to the stadium,  
"Those chairs up there are where the big sister sit" said Cassy pointing at the chairs on the top of the room  
"We sit there with our favorite little sisters, but you don't have to worry about that, ohh and the best seat which is that one in the middle on the top is where Boss sits" said Cassy as she pointed at the highest seat, it is the third floor in the middle of the room,  
"Boss sits there with the most important guest, Victoria you will be sitting there when we get a play" said Cassy,  
"Thank you, I feel honored" said Victoria.  
She couldn't believe her luck, she barely got there and everybody was giving her the special treatment, they all accepted her as if she is one of them,  
"Okay lets hurry up cause time is wasting" said Cassy as she lead them away from the theater.  
Cassy lead Victoria and Kaire to the undersea highway again this time she took them to the train station in Rapture  
"When your a big sister you mostly travel outside of the city and into the sea but since most of us aren't big sisters they use the Rapture subway train station" said Cassy as she lead them in,  
"Wow" said Victoria in amazement, the room it looked like those in the old western train station movies, there was a man dressed in a train manager suit, he wore a mask,  
"Where are you going?" he asked,  
"Ryans amusements, I am showing Victoria around" said Cassy as she pointed at Victoria,  
"How do you do Victoria?" asked the manager as he kissed Victoria's hand,  
"Great" answered Victoria,  
"How are you liking Rapture so far?" asked the manager as he lead them into the train,  
"I can't find words to describe it, Rapture is beyond anything I have ever seen before, I can't find words to tell you how great Rapture is" said Victoria,  
"Splendid, I hope you decide to stay in Rapture, I hope, I hope, I hope" said the manager as he started the train, the doors closed locking out all of the water, with that the train took off taking them to Ryan's amusements.  
Once the train came to a complete stop the doors opened to reveal a room, it was filled with colorful lights,  
"Step right up and come on in, enjoy the amazing rides and fun Ryan's amusement has to offer" the announcement went.  
Victoria looked at Cassy and Kaire with a big smile, they had the same faces too as they ran out of the train and went into the park, they men and woman working there greeted them with open arms,  
"Go on and have fun" said the man, he wore a red tux and a white mask,  
"You don't want to miss out on all the fun" said the woman, she wore a blue dress and an apron, she wore no mask showing off her youthful pretty face.  
Victoria, Kaire and Cassy cheered as they entered the gate and into the park, this was beyond Victoria's imagination, there where many boots for her to play in, the were rides and candy, it was absolutely perfect,  
"Hey look its Mr B" said Kaire as she waved at the incoming Big daddies.  
Thinking Victoria though if all the little sisters knew their big daddies as Mr B or do they know their names,  
"Here have some cotton candy" said a woman as she gave Victoria blue cotton candy.  
"Even the food here is good" though Victoria as she ate,  
"Come on Victoria" called Kaire as she mounted a ride, Victoria joined in.  
Hours went by, but Victoria was having soo much fun, she never wanted it to end,  
"Come on its time to take you back to your hidey hole" said Cassy as they got out of Ryan's amusements,  
"Aww do I have too, were having soo much fun" whined Victoria as they left,  
"Don't worry will have even more fun tomorrow" Cassy assured.  
Victoria stayed quiet after that, after what seemed like a long time they finally reached Victoria's hidey hole, once Victoria was in Cassy said  
"As soon as I know that Boss accepts you in the Rapture family I will let you know",  
"Promise?" asked Victoria,  
"Promise" said Cassy.  
Smiling Victoria said  
"Good night",  
"Sleep tight" said Cassy,  
"Dream of angles tonight" said Kaire, with that the room blurred as Victoria went to sleep.

The next morning:

The light in the room woke Victoria up, looking around she found herself in her bedroom, in the surface, not in her hidey hole in Rapture,  
"That is not fare" growled Victoria as she crossed her arms in anger,  
"Victoria come on down, I have a surprise for you" she heard her mom call,  
"A surprise?" though Victoria.

**To be continued....**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate you!!!:**

Morning:

Today Victoria woke up feeling disappointed, she more time she spent on "Rapture" the more she wanted to stay,  
"Victoria!" she heard her mother call again,  
"Coming!" Victoria shouted back, she wasn't in her best moods, she opened and closed her drawers, slamming them when she could, once finding her school uniform she put it on, did her hair, ect.  
Once done Victoria ran downstairs only to find a nasty surprise waiting for her, in the living room she found her mom and Richard waiting for her,  
"Mom" said Victoria trying to say something,  
"Victoria I have the best news" said her mom,  
"What Miriam says is that she and I" Richard stopped and showed Victoria's mom finger, much to her horror Victoria saw a ring,  
"but I uhh uhh" stuttered Victoria,  
"Isn't it great Victoria, I am getting married" Her mom said,  
"No" said Victoria as she regained her voice,  
"No?" she asked kinda hurt,  
"Mother how could you?" cried Victoria as she left the living room running and slammed the door as she went out of her house.  
Victoria didn't stopped, not even when she heard her mother call her.  
She couldn't believe it, her mother betrayed the promise she made to her father.  
Before Victoria's dad left her mom promised him that she was going to wait for him to return, no matter how long it would take and now she broke her promise,  
"Traitor" muttered Victoria angrily as she waited for the bus to arrive.

Meanwhile:

Eleanor has been a bit restless, her sleep hasn't been able to come to her, something, something was wrong, she didn't knew what but she could feel it deep in her bones.  
Looking out to the sea Eleanor kept thinking trying to piece everything out.  
Delta watched worried, he moaned,  
"Father something is wrong, I can feel it" began Eleanor then she added  
"Can you do me a favor?"

Victoria didn't went to school, she spent her time going around town.  
Around noon Victoria noticed how quiet the town was,  
"Must be a slow day" though Victoria as she went into the radio/ tv store to see some tv, the store manager never mind.  
Getting in Victoria got comfortable sitting on the floor as she watched the news,  
_"Breaking news, today ten little girls have gone missing from the main land and around the world, aperantly they were snatched while they were sleeping before they disappeared without a trace, it is still unknown who are the perpetrators behind the kidnappings so we advise everybody, no matter where they are to lock all the doors and windows at night, never leave the house after dark and stay close to your daughters, that is all" _the news said and added  
_"The places that the little girls have been snatched are from Italy, Rome. Russia. New york. Delaware and finally California"_.  
Victoria shook her head, how could little girls disappeared without a trace, its not like they vanished into thin air, besides how can a person brake into the girls room without getting caught, it took a long time for the person to get in there and out.  
Shrugging it off Victoria got off from the floor and left the store.  
After a while she walked to the park and sat down on a bench, her stomach growled with hunger, looking at the sun she saw it was pass noon, about six a clock.  
As much as she didn't wanted to go home, she felt that she had too, so reluctantly Victoria got off of the bench and made her way back home.

Later:

Her mother didn't let Victoria off the hook, she kept lecturing her about the rights mothers have to date and what not then Victoria was sent home with no dinner.  
After putting on her blue dress pajama Victoria lay down on her bed and said  
"Please I don't want Rapture to be another dream, please let it be real" with that she went to sleep.

Minutes passed soon Victoria opened her eyes to find she was in her hole, smiling Victoria crawled her way out, sticking her head out Victoria saw a big daddy waiting patiently for her to come out,  
"Hello" Victoria said, the big daddy greeted her with a welcoming moan.  
This Big daddy is the same one that hangs out with Amy, the one with the rocket launcher.  
He walked over and gently got Victoria down, he moaned happily,  
"Its nice to meet you too Mister B" said Victoria with a smile.  
The big daddy knelled over to eye level he took out something and gave it to her, it is a present wrapped in white paper and a pretty red bow on top,  
"For me?" asked Victoria, the big daddy answered with a happy moan.  
Smiling Victoria opened the present, on top of the present is a letter,  
_"Dear Victoria_:  
_You have been invited to see a play in the theater, this big daddy will take you there. I hope you like the clothes the little sisters picked up for you"  
_After reading Victoria took aside the red paper to reveal that inside of the present is a pretty white dress with a blue shirt, a bow and a small train on the back of the dress, Victoria took the dress and got up deep in her hidey hole she changed.  
Once changed Victoria got down and walked over to her big daddy, gently he picked her up and set her down on his shoulder,  
"Let go" said Victoria as she hang on tight.  
The big daddy took her over to the theater where they were greeted by a man, he wore a red uniform and a white mask,  
"Oh Victoria we have been expecting you" he said as he escort them over to the VIP section.  
"Boss has been expecting you" the uniformed man said as he opened the red curtains, the big daddy took Victoria off his shoulders and set her down,  
"Thank you" said Victoria as she entered the room.  
The room was extravagant, there where two man servants, the chairs where huge and red (In Victorias point of view),  
"Hello Victoria, come closer" said a gentle voice,  
Victoria obeyed as she approached the chair, sitting on it is a pretty woman, near her middle thirties, her hair is a pretty black, pale creamy skin, everything about her screamed gracefulness and elegance, to Victoria she looked like an angel, especially with her white dress and the roses she wore on her hair.  
Giving Victoria a smile the woman said  
"Come here Victoria, sit next to me" she pointed at the empty chair next to her.  
Victoria walked over and sat next to her,  
"Ahhhh I see why everybody wants you to join soo badly" said the woman,  
"Really?" said Victoria,  
"Really" said the woman with a smile and added  
"My name is Alexandra Gray, but my family calls me Boss since, after all I am their leader",  
"Okay Boss" said Victoria with a smile,  
"Please call me by my name" said Alexandra then with that she made a quick quiet sound, the play is about to start.  
Victoria watched the play with great interest, she like it a lot.  
The play was about a big daddy who lost his little sister, but in the end after searching for soo long he found her and they where together again.  
Victoria clapped as the actors made their reverence and the play was over,  
"Come Victoria, walk with me" said Alexandra as she stood up from her seat, Victoria followed her outside where two big daddies where waiting to escort them.  
"I like you a lot Victoria, never in my days have I wanted somebody to stay and become a part of the Rapture family soo badly" Alexandra began, Victoria's hope began to rise  
"Please say yes, I want to stay here" though Victoria,  
"Your not like other little girls" said Alexandra,  
"Oh no" though Victoria panicking,  
"Your better than all of them, smart, charming, honest, all of the qualities I like" said Alexandra, Victoria relaxed.  
Alexandra took Victoria to a room, it was filled with tree's, plants, flowers and it had a waterfall, the room look like a jungle, a very pretty one,  
"I see great potential in you Victoria, you could be the best little sister in the ranks and maybe when you get older the most powerful big sister, of course all of it will come in time if you join the Rapture family" said Alexandra as she tended a few plants.  
"You mean?" said Victoria, her breath taken away, hopping against hope that she would join the Rapture family,  
"Yes my dear Victoria, I offer you, no I beg you to join the rapture family, I will make it so immediately, you will join the little sister ranks, you can have your very own big daddy, in fact I will let you choose him right now" said Alexandra as she made a quick motioned with her hand.  
Soon a few big daddies entered the room, a rosie, a bouncer and the one with the rocket launcher,  
"One of these will be your big daddy, though sometimes you will have another big daddy cause they rotate jobs, but still he will be yours" Alexandra explained then added  
"Choose which ever you like".  
Looking over the Big daddies Victoria asked  
"Alexandra can you tell me about these big daddies, their personalities, what are their differences?", raising her eyebrows Alexandra said  
"My my you are an extraordinary child, well the Rosie big daddy over there is one of the youngest in the rank, a little bit easily distracted to my distaste but a very gentle one, the bouncer over there is a tad too clumsy and rouge, like to get the job done quickly and right, determine, I say he is a very good worker" taking a pause Alexandra said  
"The primal series big daddy over there is the oldest of the bunch, very wise and experience, takes the job serious, but in my opinion he is a big softy and a lovable oaf".  
Nodding Victoria looked over one more time, then she walked over and took the primal series big daddy, he moaned, happy to be chosen above all the others,  
"Excellent choice, so Victoria what is your decision? want to join the Rapture family?" said Alexandra with a smiled.  
Victoria though, she wanted to stay really badly, but there was a doubt in his mind  
"I don't know, I want to stay really really badly, but I have to think about it" said Victoria, Alexandra nodded and said  
"Alright, the offer is always open" she took a small bottle and a small blue butterfly pin out from her pocket, gave the bottle to Victoria and placed the pin on her hair,  
"When you decide to join us simply take off the pin from your hair and drink the juice from the bottle, a big sister is going to go over and pick you up" Alexandra instructed,  
holding the bottle Victoria said  
"Thank you",  
"No problem" said Alexandra as she motioned her hand again, all of the big daddies left the room.  
Entering came a female version of a big daddy, she was shorter, the armor a lot slender and built athletically, the helmet had one eye, on her hand she had a neddle like drill, Victorias guess that she is a Big sister,  
"Oh Cassy, please take Victoria back to her hidey hole" she instructed the big sister.  
Cassy nodded and she walked over to Victoria, taking her she placed her on a cage sphere on her back,  
"It was nice to meet you Alexandra" said Victoria waving,  
"It was nice meeting you too Victoria, I hope you consider my offer" said Alexandra,  
"Okay" said Victoria with that she left.  
The big sister Cassy took Victoria back to her hidey hole, taking Victoria off the sphere Cassy helped Victoria back into her hidey hole,  
"Good night Cassy, I like your armor" said Victoria, Cassy moaned like a big daddy would, Victoria guessed she couldn't talk wearing her helmet,  
"Okay" said Victoria as she got comfortable.  
Soon the room began to blurr as Victoria went to sleep.

The next morning:

The light of the morning sun woke Victoria up, like the three times before she was going to complain cause it was all a dream, but this time it wasn't.  
When Victoria woke up she woke up to find she had the bottle Alexandra gave her and the butterfly pin on her hair,  
"It wasn't a dream" though Victoria happily as she got out of the bed.  
She knew she had a decition to make and she had to do it soon, taking her big daddy doll Victoria hugged it and said  
"I have a choice to make, I think I am going to accept the offer" then added hugging her doll  
"When I do I am going to take you with me"

**To be continued....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming or staying:**

Meanwhile:

Delta walked around the beach, lots of things where in his mind lately one of those things where, why was he alive?.

Its not that he isn't glad to be alive but he can't help but to ask himself that.

Suddenly he stopped, he felt his mind blurred,

"Hu?" though Delta as images swirled on his mind.

Victoria's house, Victoria sleeping on the ground, a figure entering her room through the window, taking Victoria and placing her on its back before disappearing from the scene.

It ran and ran till it reached the beach, after that there was no more of it.

That figure, Delta knew that figure, it all made sense to him, the children disappearing, the foot prints he found,

"Victoria!!" though Delta panicking.

That night:

Today was an ordinary day for Victoria, if she ignored the fact that her mother forced her to go shopping for a bride dress.

It would have been normal to Victoria if she was twenty four, soon to be married and her mother would buy her the dress but no, this dress is for her mother not for her.

Slipping into her nightdress Victoria took of her butterfly pin and set it on the ground, she grabbed her big daddy doll, she wanted to keep it, then with that Victoria walked over to her

drawer and opened it, inside was the little bottle Alexandra gave her,

"Well mom, now your getting everything, a new husband and a new life, one that I am not going to be there, you betrayed my father and for that you betrayed me so good bye and good

riddance" though Victoria before she drank whatever it was inside of the bottle.

After drinking it Victoria clutched her stomach, it hurt really badly, falling to her knee's Victoria moaned as she hugged her doll not wanting to let go.

Soon after a few minutes or so Victoria fell into a deep sleep.

Hours passed maybe a few minutes, Victoria didn't knew, soon she heard a soft noise, opening her eye she looked over.

Opening the window Victoria saw a familiar figure, a big sister.

A smile came to her face as she saw the Big sister walked over, grabbed her and held her gently like a mother would, she cradled Victoria for a while until Victoria closed her eyes and fell

asleep.

Once asleep the big sister placed Victoria on her cage like sphere, soon footsteps where heard, she had to get out.

Running the big sister climbed out of the window and ran out into the darkness, a scream rang out, it was obvious to her that Victoria's mom found out that her daughter is missing, she

didn't care, the big sister got what she came for.

It was going good, the big sister was close to reaching the ocean when something knocked her over, angrily she looked to see what it was, it was Delta and he wasn't too happy.

He roared in anger, the big sister though fast, she needed to get Victoria to Rapture.

A plan hatched on her head, when Delta tried to ram her against the ground the big sister jumped as high as she could and using her harvester she hit Delta, hard.

The big daddy came falling down like a chopped tree, seeing her chance the Big sister ran through the beach, hidden in a cove there was a submarine of some sort, the big sister entered

it, closed the door locking it in place before turning the vehicle on, it began to sink underwater until it left the cove and entered the vast ocean.

Catching her breath the Big sister took Victoria off of the sphere cage and placed her gently on a small bundle of blankets, Victoria curled up on it hugging her big daddy doll, the big sister

ran her hand through Victoria's hair.

The ship drove through the sea until it reached a city, the lights where on though the buildings where old and some of them where being worked on by big daddies, as it went through the

big daddies stopped and looked, so did two big sisters.

Finally the ship went to a halt when it entered a building, the building was probably the newest and the most extravagant of all the other buildings in Rapture, the ship came into the

building.

Once the water was drained away the door was opened, on the other side a big sister was waiting.

Grateful she got there, her mission complete, the big sister took Victoria and got out of the ship.

After interchanging greeting the big sister gave Victoria to her partner.

Carrying Victoria the big sister took her to another room,

"This is the new one?" asked a man, he is in his early four tee's, his hair is dyed chestnut brown, eyes are green, his skin is pale.

The big sister nodded, the man inspection Victoria and said

"I see that the slug has already settled in, no problem, just needs rest and that is all".

Next morning:

Delta woke up

"Victoria" that was the first thing on his mind.

Anger and sadness settled in his heart, he failed, he failed to protect Victoria like he had failed to protect Eleanor when she was her age.

Soft footsteps were heard, looking behind Delta saw Eleanor,

"Father, I saw the whole thing, they took her, didn't they?" she said, Delta moaned sadly,

"I was afraid that this day would come, somebody is making Rapture rise again, capturing little girls, turning them into little sister" said Eleanor then added panicking

"We have to stop them, if we don't the Rapture nightmare will rise again".

Delta nodded and gave a big daddy roar, this time Rapture is going to fall and when it did it was going to stay down.

Some time has passed, maybe a few hours Victoria didn't knew she was sleeping.

"BANG, BANG" she heard, opening her eyes Victoria found herself in her hidey hole, a smile came to her face as she crawled and stuck her head out of her hole.

True to Alexandra's word the primal big daddy was waiting for her,

"Hello Mr. B" Victoria greeted cheerfully, the big daddy moaned happily as he helped her out of her hidey hole.

On the foot of her hidey hole Victoria found some sort of thing, it looked like those things you use to get gas in the pumping station only it has a sharp needle, it had a bow and on it it has

a letter.

Taking the letter Victoria read it,

_"Hello Victoria, I am glad you decided to accept my offer and become part of the Rapture family. You are now an official little sister, this thing is called a harvester, it will help you harvest adam from _

_angels, like all little sisters all beginners have to have an orientation from a big sister. She will be waiting for you in the parlor. Ask you big daddy, he knows where it is. From Alexandra.  
_

_ps: I expect great things from you"  
_

Holding the harvester Victoria wondered how angels look like, but she was going to find out eventually,

"Mr.B where is the parlor?" asked Victoria, the primal Big daddy moaned, taking Victoria's hand he led her away from her hidey hole and into another room.

This room was the exact same one Cassy showed Victoria when she took her on a tour of Rapture.

In the middle of the room a big sister was waiting,

"Where here" Victoria announced, taking the helmet off the big sister said

"I know", this big sister hair is black so Victoria guessed she is Dalia,

"Are you ready Victoria?" she asked,

"Yep" answered Victoria,

"Good, now here are the basic rules. rule number one: stay close to your big daddy no matter what. number two: were going to enter a dangerous part in Rapture so be careful" Dalia

instructed,

"Okay" said Victoria giving her a thumbs up, but deep inside her mind she wondered what Dalia meant to say by dangerous part of Rapture.

Putting her helmet back on Dalia escorted Victoria and her big daddy to a submarine, getting on it the vehicle took off, leaving the building and entering another one,

"You see this building is in reconstruction so its in shambles a bit, be careful" said Delia as they got off the vehicle.

In this building Victoria saw nothing but darkness, the little light there was was provided by a few emergency lights, the room they were in was cold, damp, there were pieces of derbis

everywhere.

Ignoring the scene Victoria continued on walking with her big daddy and Delia, taking her helmet off Delia said

"Okay when you see an angel you harvest it using the harvester" she looked around.

Victoria did, finally she saw a body of some sort, it was glowing and it had wings,

"Delia, is that an angel?" asked Victoria as she pointed at the body, Delia look and said

"Good eye, now watch me and you do the same on the next one".

Delia got to the body, introduced the drill into the body and soon its glow disappeared along with the body, like it was never there,

"Wow" said Victoria amazed,

"Now find its your turn" said Delia putting her helmet back.

"My turn?, it was just pure luck I found that angel, how am I going to find another one?" though Victoria as she began to look around, after a while she found another glowing body,

"An angel" shouted Victoria proud of herself, taking her harvester Victoria introduced it into the body, pulled the handle it began to suck the adam out, once done Victoria pulled the needle

out, noticing the top, which looked like a bottle Victoria out of curiosity suck on it, whatever adam was it tasted good.

Delia nodded to show her approval, taking her helmet off Delia said

"Good work, you pick up fast",

"Thanks" said Victoria, pointing at the boom box that you hear announcements Delia said

"That will be your and Mr.B's timer, when you hear a loud horn sound it means your shift is over, back in the parlor its by night the little sister duty is over when yours start your big daddy

will come and pick you up, but don't worry you don't have to stay in your hidey hole all the time, you can take a walk, visit your friends and have fun",

"Okay" said Victoria understanding all of the rules,

"That is all you need to know.. oh and one more thing, we big sisters are always watching out for you little sisters so you have no problem" said Delia,

"Thanks Delia" said Victoria,

"Its nothing" said Delia as she left.

Smiling Victoria though

"This is no big deal, I am totally safe, there is nothing to worry about" then said looking at her big daddy

"Lets go look for angels Mr.B", he moaned in agreement.

With that Victoria began to look for more "angels" while the primal big daddy followed behind.

On the surface:

Eleanor was looking around her old trunk in her home,

"I never though I would ever use this again" Eleanor told Delta as she took out from her big sister suit from the trunk, putting it on Eleanor felt more confident, suddenly

"YOU!!!" she heard somebody hiss, looking Eleanor saw the horrible look of Victoria's mother, the clothes she wore was a black dress, her hair wasn't made neither her make up, her face

reflected anger.

She ran and began to hit Eleanor, it didn't hurt her because she was wearing her suit,

"YOU DID IT, YOU TOOK MY VICTORIA!!!" she screamed,

"Ana I would never take your daughter, I am doing the exact opposite, I am going to save your daughter" Eleanor tried to explain to Victoria's mother,

"HOW CAN YOU GET HER BACK?!, IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE WAS KIDNAPPED" screeched Ana,

"I just can, we just can" said Eleanor adding Delta,

"I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!!" cried Ana as she stopped hitting Eleanor, sliding down as she cried her tears,

"Ana I promise you that we will get your daughter back no matter what" said Eleanor.

Regaining her composure Ana said

"You'd better cause if you don't don't bother coming back", Eleanor nodded then said turning to Delta

"Father lets go", he moaned.

In Rapture:

Victoria harvested another body when she heard the loud horn

"Time to go home Mr.B"said Victoria, her big daddy grabbed her gently and placed her on his shoulder giving her a ride back to the submarine.

Getting on it Victoria saw her fellow little sisters,

"Amy, Star, Roseline, Rosette, Ginger, Franky, Hermione, Brittney, Olive, Alexis" said Victoria as she gave each of them a hugg,

"How was your first day?" they asked,

"Its was okay" said Victoria as the ship took off.

After short chat there was a moment of silence, the ship got them back to the parlor, saying good night each of the little sisters went to bed in their hidey hole's.

Victoria walked over to her hidey hole, it the one near the door that lead to the parlor, hopping Victoria hanged on to the edge, before pulling herself up she heard something,

"Hello.... is there anybody there?" it said in between static.

Letting go Victoria looked around the hallway following the sound, finally she found where is was coming from, inside of the bathroom she found a walky talky, taking it Victoria said

"Hello?",

"Oh thank god, somebody is there, not some bloody splicer" it said, it was a males voice, old like sixteen or twenty two,

"Splicer? what is a splicer?" asked Victoria,

"Where have you been living on a rock?" he asked making it sound like a joke,

"No a hidey hole" said Victoria,

"Hidey hole?" he said then added shocked

"YOUR A LITTLE SISTER!!??".

**To be continued.....**


	9. Chapter 9

**A little help goes a long way:**

Rapture:

"YOUR A LITTLE SISTER??!!" asked the man shocked,

"Yep" answered Victoria,

"Your playing a joke on me, right?" said the man,

"No, I'm serious" said Victoria,

"Oh boy, I have officially heard everything" said the man,

"Hello my name is Victoria" said Victoria,

"Oh okay Victoria, my name is Jacob Teneumba,

"Teneumba?, you have the same last name as a lady that Eleanor told me, she supposedly saved the little sisters" said Victoria, there was a moment of silence then

"You know my great grandmother" said Jacob**,  
**

"No its Eleanor Lamb who knows her" said Victoria, there was another moment of silence then

"Victoria, I know your just a little girl, this a big job, but your my only hope to save the little sisters" said Jacob,

"But why do you want to save us?, we love it here our lives here are great" said Victoria,

"Victoria what your seeing is nothing more than an illusion, its a trick to make you and your little sister friends stay here" said Jacob.

Victoria though, for now she has seen no proof of that what Jacob said is true,

"If what your saying is true then give me some proof" said Victoria.

There was silence then

"You want proof, I want help, we both want something, if I give you proof then will you help me?" said Jacob,

"Sure" said Victoria,

"Okay have you heard of Eve?" asked Jacob,

"I think, what is it?" asked Victoria,

"Adam thrives in Eve, since you are a little sister and little sister have lots of Adam so all you need is Eve" said Jacob,

"Okay I will go and find some Eve" said Victoria then she realized she has no idea what Eve is so

"Uhhh Jacob how Eve looks like?" Victoria asked.

She heard groaning and

"We got a lot of work here little girl, let me send you some, I will be waiting for you in the entrance of that building you little sisters always go to get adam, I will be waiting for you in the entrance, but on one condition" said Jacob,

"What is that?" asked Victoria,

"That your big daddy doesn't try to kill me" said Jacob,

"Okay" said Victoria,

"Keep this radio close, it will help" said Jacob with that he log off.

Holding the radio Victoria made her way back to her hidey hole, jumped grabbed the edge and pull herself into her hole, inside she took her big daddy doll and though

"Big daddy I wonder if Jacob is telling the truth, he can't be, I met the little sisters, the big sisters and Alexandra, their all nice, but if he is telling the truth then I have to help them, cause

maybe he and I are their only hope" she hugged her doll then said out loud

"No way, he probably drank too much sea water" with that she went to sleep hugging her big daddy doll.

Meanwhile:

Eleanor and Delta reached the beach, Eleanor sat on a rock exhausted

"I must be older than I though, its just a pure miracle I was able to fit in my old suit" though Eleanor, Delta seemed to have noticed, he moaned,

"No Father I have to go, I would never forgive myself if Victoria went through what I did" said Eleanor, Delta moaned again insisting.

Eleanor sighted and though, she was an old woman, she couldn't fight like she did all those years ago, there was a bigger chance that she would endanger her life, Victorias and Delta's if

she went, as much as she wanted to go Eleanor said

"Fine I will stay, but you have to promise me that you will come back alive and with Victoria", Delta nodded before he entered the water, leaving the beach and into the ocean,

"Father please come back soon"though Eleanor as she saw him out.

In Rapture:

"BAM, BAM" Victoria heard her big daddy knock, getting up from her sleeping spot Victoria began crawled out of the hole, putting her big daddy doll and the radio on her sash tied neatly and strongly before getting out of the hole and getting greeted by her big daddy,

"Good morning Mr.B" Greeted Victoria as he got her out of her hidey hole and set her down on the ground, moaning he ran his huge hand over her hair, giggling Victoria said

"Come on Mr.B lets go and look for angels" taking his hand he took her to a bathyngsphere.

Getting on Victoria and her big daddy closed the door, it left the building, as it did a whale passed by

"Wow Roseline wasn't kidding, it really feels like we live in an aquarium" said Victoria to her big daddy, he moaned in agreement.

The bathyngsphere took them to the old building they were before, it stop, the water got drained out and Victoria and her big daddy left.

Like Jacob promised he was waiting in the front, this man is without a doubt good looking, he wore a good clean shirt, brown pants, his brown hair shone a bit under the emergency lights,

his eyes, that was on of the things Victoria liked best, they were blue, not blue like the sky but a dark blue like the deepest part in the ocean.

At first he looked shocked to see Victoria,

"Okay so you weren't lying to me when you said you were a little sister" he said,

"Yep" said Victoria nodding.

Jacob reached into his pocket and took out some sort of injection, it had a glowing liquid inside,

"Victoria I know it will hurt, but you and your big daddy are all I got" he began.

At that moment Victoria began to have second thoughts

"Uh on second thought I think I shouldn't have bother you" said Victoria backing away.

Before Jacob could say anything there was a roar, Victoria looked at her big daddy, it wasn't him, this roar was different, it was loud and screechy, like a monster.

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere a thing came out.

This thing was a person,

"Oh hello" greeted Victoria, while Jacob panicked

"Victoria stay away, that thing is a splicer!!" he screamed, the "splicer" roared again, this roar managed to do something to Victoria, she managed to see what it really was,

this person looked like a zombie, it was soo skinny the skin stuck to the bones, the color of it was a pale gray clammy, it had no hair, its eyes sunken to the skull,

"Oh Boy" said Victoria scared as she backed away,

"See what do I mean?!" shouted Jacob as he took a gun and shot at the splicer.

It ran straight at them only to be stopped by Victoria's big daddy who used his gun and finished it off,

"Was... was.. was that real?" asked Victoria scared, nodding Jacob said sadly

"I am sorry Victoria, what you just saw now is a reality, this whole world that your seeing now is just an illusion, all little sister see the world like that", showing her the needle Jacob

added

"I won't force you if you don't want to" said Jacob.

Victoria though, tears in her eyes then nodded, she was tricked now she wanted pay back, if what he said was true than she had to help

"Yes" she said even though her voice was small.

Jacob nodded, Victoria gave him her arm, he introduced the needle into her arm, for some reason Victoria didn't feel a thing, he injected the eve into her bloodstream, then.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Victoria shouted as she felt pain hit her like lightning, her big daddy went berserk on Jacob, he ran away escaping the big daddies wrath.

A few seconds passed, it felt like a few hours to Victoria but the pain left, Victoria opened her eyes and saw more of the truth.

The room around her was dark, the roof was falling apart, there was debris everywhere, it was a miracle that the windows keeping the water outside was intact or else she would be

swimming underwater.

Her big daddy moaned as he walked towards her, he looked sad,

"Its okay" said Victoria, she was glad her big daddy wasn't some illusion.

Taking out the walky talky she found she said

"Jacob it worked and your wright, Rapture is a horrible place" her tears were pouring out but Victoria knew it wasn't time to cry,

"Victoria stay close to your big daddy, sooner or later Alexandra will find out and she will do anything to keep you from setting the little sisters free" warned Jacob,

"Okay" said Victoria in a trembling voice before placing the walky talky back tied on her sash.

Looking up to her big daddy Victoria said

"Mr.B from now on were going to do things differently", he moaned.

Outside of Rapture:

Delta was making his way through the ocean, the biggest question in his mind

"Where do I start?", he has been walking for some time, who knows how far is he lost and most importantly where is Rapture.

But there was one thing that was in his mind, it was Victoria, true he wasn't his little sister, not even close, but he loved like she was her own, if he had to move the earth and search all

the oceans in planet earth to find Victoria and keep her safe, Delta will do it, not matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes, he will find Victoria.

No sooner he something ahead.

A city?, could this be Rapture?.

Delta kept walking in its direction to find what he was looking for,

"Rapture, Victoria hang on I am coming" though Delta as he walked into Rapture, not noticing somebody

**Inside of Rapture:**

Victoria was busy looking for little sisters which is hard cause they didn't seem to be around at that time,

"Hu? Mr.B where do you think all of my friends went?" asked Victoria, he moaned.

Victoria though then said

"Maybe they all left, but they will be back", if there were splicers everywhere then she would need to find refuge, looking over she saw a hidey hole up ahead, through a water fall,

"Perfect" said Victoria as she ran towards it, she jumped and grabbed the edge of it before pulling herself up,

"Will try and look tomorrow okay Mr.B" said Victoria, he moaned, giving him a smile Victoria crawled deep into the hidey hole, once deep enough she curled up and fell asleep knowing that

she had a long day tomorrow.

Who knew what awaited her, she found out the truth about Rapture, which is not a pretty place, she encountered a splicer, she was tricked into coming to Rapture, sighting Victoria knew

that if she wanted to get out of Rapture she was going to have too fight, no matter how hard the battles would be, but with her big daddy they could be easy, right?

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**My friend:**

**Author notes: Hey sorry this took so long, school was murder, it took away all the spare time I had.**

In Rapture:

"Vic...Victoria...answer me...." Victoria heard somebody, her eyes fluttered open, she reached over her sash and took out the walky talky she found

"Hello" answered Victoria sleepily,

"Victoria an ally of mine reported some sort of Big daddy heading into the city" said Jacob,

"Big daddy?" echoed Victoria,

"Ya none I have ever seen, it looked kinda like a rosie only with a drill" Jacob explained.

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat, Delta?, Eleanors big daddy?, he is coming over to save her, Victoria knew she wasn't his little sister but he still cared for her, a smile spread through her

face and she said

"Its Delta, a friend of mine, he is coming".

Jacob seemed to paused before he said

"How many Big daddies do you have?", laughing a bit Victoria said

"He is not my big daddy, he is a friend of mines, but Delta is a friend to me",

"Okay we need to send him a message, tell him about our mission so he can help out" said Jacob then added

"I got some voice recording devices, I'll send you one so you can record a message to your friend",

"Okay, but I will also need some crayons, chalk or magic markers" said Victoria,

"Why do you need them?" asked Jacob,

"Its for me to know and you to find out" said Victoria,

"Figures" said Jacob then added

"Suggest you get some sleep, your big daddy should be around in a few hours", Victoria nodded as she turned off the walky talky and got comfy again.

Thinking Victoria knew that her mother was worried sick about her, what a foolish mistake going to Rapture, but like all mistakes Victoria knew she had to fix it cause crying about it wasn't

going to solve it.

"Mom I am sorry, I didn't mean to run away, I was just mad, I didn't wanted you to break my dad's promise, I know he has been gone for a while, but that doesn't mean he won't be back,

please understand when I get back home" said Victoria out loud before she went fast asleep.

**Later:**

"BANG, BANG, BANG" Victoria heard as she woke up, scrambling to a crawling position Victoria looked ahead first.

Taking precaution, making sure that her big daddy was there, not some splicer like she encountered yesterday, smiling with relief she came out of her hidey hole, glad her primal big daddy

was there.

On the ground Victoria found some sort of recording device, this one was not strange to her, her mom had a few back home and she had taught Victoria how to use it, next to it was a box

filled with chubby chalk, taking it Victoria said

"Come on Mr.B lets look for some angels" with that she walked over to the entrance of them parlor which was a few minutes away from where she was standing.

Her Big daddy followed, once in the parlor Victoria found a hole, she took out the voice recorder and pressed the record button and record her message there, when Victoria was finished

she placed it on the hole, took out the chalk and began to draw.

She drew herself holding hands with Delta and her primal big daddy,

"Done" said Victoria admiring her work, her big daddy moaned,

"I know, I know, lets go" said Victoria as she left the parlor.

**Meanwhile:**

Delta reached a building of Rapture, deep in his mind the rise of Rapture meant the nightmare was going to begin all over again, he couldn't let that happen, but first thing is first, he

needs to find Victoria.

Entering the first building on the street, the one that was in construction Delta drained the water on the elevator and entered the room which began in a parlor.

Looking around something caught Delta's eye, a huge drawing of two big daddies and a little sister, one big daddy look like him, the other is a primal big daddy, the one with the rocket

launcher, the little sister wore a dress, it was mostly white than blue, her hair is tied on a braid or maybe a pony tail with a blue bow.

Delta smiled he found a clue that would lead him to Victoria, bellow the drawing was a hole and sticking out of it was an audio recorder with a message.

Taking it Delta played the message.

_"Hey Delta, its me Victoria, I just wanted you to know I am okay. To be honest the second day on the job I found out that Rapture is a horrible place. I know I am worrying my mom but I can't _

_leave yet, somebody is making new little sisters, we need to help save them and stop whoever is creating new little sisters. I will leave messages and stuff all over Rapture to help you out. Until we _

_meet. See you soon"_

The message stopped, Delta moaned as he held the audio recorder, his fear had come to life.

Rapture was rising and it was up to him and maybe Victoria to stop it.

"Here we go again" though Delta as he began to walk into the parlor, into the nightmare.

**To be continued......**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trying.**

Rapture:

Victoria walked around the halls of the destroyed building, all little sisters went around looking for angels, but not Victoria, she had a mission and she was going to complete it, but first

she had to find a little sister.

It was day three... or was it four?, Victoria didn't knew, when you spend so much time underwater you never know whether it was day or night.

Soon her ears picked up a faint sound, somebody was singing,

"This way Mr.B" whispered Victoria as she led the her big daddy quietly.

Deep in the middle on the room was a little sister harvesting an "angel" which turned out to be a corpse, seeing the truth made Victoria's stomach churn, she has been drinking dead

man's insides, gross, that was the first thing in her mind.

Pushing away the feeling to throw up Victoria made her way to her fellow little sister.

Many would have asked why a little sister was all alone in a room without her big daddy for protection, others would probably realized that it meant a trap, but not Victoria.

Being eight and recently in Rapture she knew nothing of what it meant to survive in it, not even Eleanor's stories would help her now.

"Hello" began Victoria interrupting the little sister harvesting, she looked at Victoria and said

"Victoria why are you doing this?",

"Hu?" said Victoria confused,

"Why did you join forces with Jacob? don't you like Rapture? don't you like being part of the family" asked the little sister,

"This isn't real, what your seeing is just an illusion, there is a better world out there, better than here" said Victoria then added "You don't want

to spend the rest of your life harvesting and eating corpses" said Victoria.

The little sister though and looked down, if there was a little bit of her that was still a little girl she was showing it.

Suddenly she looked scared, looking around she said in a sing song voice

"Oh ho, Victoria, Big sisters are mad at you, you betrayed them now they want to get even".

That scared the wits off of Victoria, she looked around waiting for a Big sister to pop out any second, there was a loud screech, Victoria covered her ears.

An angry Big sister drop in from nowhere, the light in her helmet is angry red,

"Oh no" said Victoria as she backed away scared, the Big sister didn't do anything to Victoria, she grabbed the little sister and ran away leaving Victoria alone.

It took a few seconds for Victoria to get her senses back, she took a deep breath scared,

"Vic...Victoria.. are you okay?" said her walky talky,

"Ya I am fine Jacob" said Victoria answering Jacob's call,

"That was a warning, if you get near a little sister their going to make sure you don't get out alive" said Jacob,

"SO what am I supposed to do?!" snapped Victoria loosing her patience.

Jacob didn't answer at first then

"We need to learn more about the Big sisters if we want to save the little ones" said Jacob,

"And how am I supposed to research on the Big sisters? read their diary?" said Victoria, she was getting frustrated.

Jacob took his time to answer finally he said

"The only person that can help is George Maxwell, he was the one who design the Big sisters in the first place for Lamb", Victoria though and asked

"Sofia Lamb?, Eleanor's mother?",

"That is the one" Answered Jacob before adding "I think you can find George in the oldest parts in Rapture, I won't be able to reach you from down there but I got an accountant of mine

that can lead you to him, her name is Valerie, she is a rough Big sister, although I don't fully trust her intentions she has always been useful"

"Valerie?" echoed Victoria,

"Yep that is the one, to reach the deepest part you need to use the underwater subway train, there are two you can use, the first one is on that building you little sisters hang out on

after harvesting, its a bad idea cause Alexandra will be expecting that and she won't let you through, the best option is the one on this building, you can find it on the Sea west drive near

where you are just now" instructed Jacob, Victoria made it a fact to remember everything he said,

"Victoria, I want you to be careful, no matter what you do just don't do anything stupid" said Jacob before he turned turned off his walky talky.

Victoria looked to her Big daddy, even though he couldn't talk it seemed that he was telling her "Go ahead Victoria, you can do it, I believe you can and I will be there every step of the

way", forcing a smile Victoria bravely said

"Lets go......" realizing something Victoria added sheepishly

"Uhh do you know where the train is?", the Big daddy seemed to sight, he took Victoria's hand and began to take her to another place.

Going through hall way and hallway, through place and place finally the big daddy showed Victoria where the train station was, peeking through a door Victoria saw it it was all alone,

"Hu I haven't seen any splicer's around, I wonder if there busy guarding someplace else" though Victoria as she entered, her Big daddy followed, entering the train Victoria pulled herself

to the control room and pulled the level there.

The train made sound and soon it was in motion through water.

Setting herself down Victoria began to look around the control room, she found some potato chips, old ones in a sealed bag but they tasted great, fresh water in a jar and two audio

recorders, one had a message in it, Victoria played it

_"Thing's are going out of control, I don't know who is who now, I am scared, I am completely scared, Rapture isn't a dream its a nightmare, its.... no, no, they found me, no, no, ahhhh...." _

Hearing the audio diary made Victoria skin crawl, like most of the stuff she has seen around Rapture recently, taking the other audio recorder Victoria saw it was never used soo, pressing

the record button Victoria made a message, once she finished she set it down next to her while she waited for the train to stop.

After a few minutes or so the train jerked to a stop, Victoria took the audio recorder as she carefully peek through the window,

"Hello?... anybody there...?" a female voice called through the walky talky,

"Ya there is" said Victoria answering the call,

"Oh hello, you must be Victoria" said the female,

"Are you Valerie?" asked Victoria,

"Well yes I am, Jacob told me about your intentions and I say your a brave little girl" said Valerie.

Victoria though, she wasn't brave, she was scared, scared of loosing her life, scare of facing Splicers on her own, she was scared when that Big sister appeared, so in a way Valerie was

making the whole brave thing up.

"I heard you were looking for George, I can lead you to the place you might find him in but that is all the help I can give you, no more, no less" said Valerie,

"Thanks" muttered Victoria, that wasn't much help in her opinion.

Looking through the window again Victoria saw there was nobody there so she got out of the train,

"Step out of the train and enter the metal door on the right, its the one bellow the sign that should say "Aquatic industries" instructed Valerie.

Following her instructions Victoria entered a part of Rapture, it seemed almost intact, almost.

The hallway Victoria entered was painted blue, there were a few pictures hung on the walls and dead potted plants here and there, looking at the pictures Victoria said out loud

"Maybe these guys used to work here", walking up ahead Victoria found herself in a waiting room, those that you see when you enter big companies, in there the walls were painted blue,

there was a huge desk for the secretaries, couches for the people to sit on while they wait, a huge window that showed the outside of Rapture which was nothing but sea and coral's and

fish.

"Hello there" said a voice making Victoria jump,

"Yes you, I know very well what you are" the voice said again.

Panicking Victoria looked around scared trying to figure out where the voice was coming from,

"You a little sister, you and you big sisters are nothing but monstrosities, people say Big daddies are, I beg a differ" said the voice, Victoria identified it as a male voice, it was coming from

her walky talky,

"George Maxwell, figures he has gone crazy" said Valerie through the walky talky,

"Why?, why is he mad at me? I don't know him" said Victoria,

"He is not mad at you, he is mad at what you are" said Valerie there was a pause then

"My guess George is hiding somewhere on the highest room in this building, where there is signal",

"Okay" said Victoria as she placed her walky talky back on her sash.

Bucking up her courage Victoria began to walk ahead, deciding not to take the elevator for good reason,

"You little monstrosity, your kind have always been a scum in Rapture" said George.

Suddenly splicers appeared, these looked worse than the first one Victoria saw, they looked like insects slash aliens, their torn clothes were covered in ashes or dirt, some wore mask

others didn't.

Her big daddy went into action, placing Victoria aside he began to shot the incoming splicers.

Victoria wished she could help other than just staying out of the way,

"Well well look at you" said a screechy voice, looking behind Victoria saw a splicer coming her way slowly,

"Its just me and all the yummy adam I can have" said the splicer before he jumped at her.

Victoria had two options, one run for it which would mean she was going to be chased around by a splicer half way across Rapture if she was lucky, then there was the other option.

Tightening her grasp on her harvester Victoria waited for the wright moment, calculating all the time, she made her decition, it was other.

Victoria stab her harverster into the Splicers stomach, he screamed in pain, Victoria took out her harvester and stab him again and again and

again until the Splicer was down and dead.

Taking deep breath Victoria looked menacingly at another Splicer going her way, scared he backed away and ran for it.

After a while the Slicers left, Victoria and her big daddy continued their way.

Finally they reached the top of the building, there was a locked door, taking a crow bar she found Victoria pry the door opened,

"Mr.B stay here, I'll be out in a jiff" said Victoria as she entered the hallway, on the other side was a door, there was a speaker and a button so

Victoria pressed the button.

There was silence at first then,

"So you came, you made it this far, I saw how you killed that Splicer" George said and he laugh a bit then said "Oh the irony, I am going to be

killed by the very thing I created, why keep you waiting, come on in, lets get this over with", there was a sound and the door opened.

The room it revealed was a huge office, it was painted red, the floors were wood, there was a desk and a chair, sitting on it was George.

George is old, older than Eleanor if Victoria calculated well, he looked fairly young comapered to his age, his hair is snow white kinda messy, his

skin was wrinkly, he is skinny too, the clothes looked big on him.

Looking at her George said

"Hum you a lot smaller than I imagened, now before you scream and your big daddy comes I know you came here for a reason, go ahead, get

whatever you came here for before you call you big daddy, go ahead, I won't stop you", Victoria shook her head and said

"I mean you no harm, I just need information about the big sisters, I have a mission, a mission to save the little sisters".

George pointed at a desk, there was a huge book there, Victoria walked over and took the book,

"Thank you" said Victoria then began to leave,

"Wait!, that is it?!, you won't call your big daddy to destroy me?!" she heard George call, Victoria simply shook her head and conitnued her way.

Going down the building was easier since no splicer was there to stop them,

"I see, only a person with common sense and heart would do what you did, I guess I was wrong about you little sisters, even though I didn't see it before you proved to me that there is

humanity inside of everybody" said George, Victoria smiled happy that George was her ally.

There was panic then

"Victoria stay away from the outside, there are lots of big sister, their going to....", "BOOM" there was a huge explosion.

Victoria covered herself as debris fell on her and her big daddy, instinctively her big daddy covered her.

Big sisters jumped at them, they screeched and attack at full strength,

"Victoria in here" shouted George through the radio, the elevator door bell rang, looking Victoria and her big daddy ran in and closed the door.

The elevator went down underground,

"Where are we going?" asked Victoria,

"Its my secret underground lab, nobody knows about it, its impossible to reach unless I want them to" said George.

The elevator bell rang again then the doors opened to reveal a laboratory, not technologically advance like now a days but still a lab, George appeared and said

"Welcome to my lab Victoria", Victoria and her big daddy came out of the elevator

"Its great" said Victoria,

"Thank you" said George as he moved over and sat down on a table, Victoria sat down on the other,

"I looked over the situation, by what I saw out there I know that your telling the truth about wanting to save the little sisters, but its going to be tough, the Big sisters won't let you have

your way and your big daddy can't protect you from them" said George,

"That is the reason why I wanted your notebook, I wanted to know the if there was a way to defeat them" said Victoria.

George though and said

"If you want to defeat them the Big sister and I mean really defeat them you have to fight fire with fire" said George, Victoria looked confused,

"What better way to stop a Big sister than to become a Big sister" said George.

Those words hit Victoria like a fist, she looked shocked,

"What do you say?, want to become a Big sister" proposed George.

**To be continued....**


	12. Chapter 12

**Becoming a Big sister:**

In Rapture:

Victoria looked shocked at George

"Me? a big sister?" asked Victoria pointing at herself, George nodded

"Your perfect and there is no other way for you to defeat them, your Big daddy can't help you forever and one thing that I know well is that those big sisters are probably

going to attack you in numbers" he said, Victoria though and said

"I guess since there is no other way" then added "Yes that is my answer", George nodded, then said

"We will start, it won't hurt a bit",

"Promise?" asked Victoria,

"Promise" said George nodding.

There was silence between them and then

"Delta must be worried about me" said Victoria,

"Delta? who is he?" asked George.

Victoria took a gold necklace with a big oval charm on it, opening it Victoria showed him three pictures.

That necklace and charm was a present to her from Eleanor, it has a picture of her mother and Victoria, another of Eleanor and one of Delta, Victoria showed George the picture of Delta,

looking George asked

"How many big daddies do you have?", Victoria laugh a bit and said

"He is not my big daddy, he is Eleanors big daddy, but Delta is my friend", George nodded,

"Delta is looking for through Rapture" said Victoria,

"I got it, I will keep an eye out for Delta, if he comes I will let him know your okay and where you are" said George assuring Victoria then added

"Okay becoming a Big sister is very easy, now step over here", he took Victoria to another part of the lab.

It was a pod, it is the same size of George, lifting Victoria up and laying her inside of the pod,

"You will sleep through all the process so it won't be a problem" said George as he closed the pod.

Outside George pressed a few buttons, smoke began to fill the pod.

As Victoria breath it in she found her sight began to blurr, the sounds began to hum until they fade away, the world around her went black.

Later:

Victoria's senses were coming to her, she opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the ceiling, getting up Victoria felt weird, she felt bigger and heavier than she before.

Looking at the other side of the room she saw George, he had a huge smile on his face,

"Victoria it worked, your now a full fleshed Big sister" he said eagerly,

"Really?" asked Victoria,

"Why don't you see for yourself" said George as he pointed at the other side of the room which there was a mirror.

Getting off the table she was laying on Victoria landed on her feet with a loud clank, she looked at her feet, Victoria expected to see her usual bare feet, it wasn't, her feet had some sort of metal boots,

"Wow" said Victoria as she walked over and looked at the large oval mirror.

For a moment Victoria didn't recognize the person in the mirror, this person wore a Big sister armor suit, same style and everything, but the sphere cage is smaller, more lighter, it can be

used to carry items, her the light on her helmet shone green, among other things Victoria was a little bit taller, she used to be two and a half feet tall, now she is three and a half.

"I can't believe it" Victoria shocked and amazed, she tampered a bit with her new harvester which was attached to her armor, George nodded and said

"Now unto business, as a Big sister your going to have many advantages, the Big daddies will never attack you if you get near their Little sisters, since your a Big sister it will make it

easier for you to go out into the ocean and move freely about water, you can also used plasmids",

"Plasmids?" asked Victoria,

"Their like adam, but they can give you abilities, I used one on you in the process, you can now used telekinesis, but there are many types of plasmids" said George.

Victoria nodded as she remembered everything,

"Is there anything else?" asked Victoria,

"Nothing else, just that I will keep a lot of contact with you, make sure your okay" said George as he motioned over to the elevator.

Nodding Victoria got inside of the elevator where her Big daddy was waiting for her,

"Things will go smoother now" Victoria told him as the elevator went up.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened,

"If I could turn my light red I could scare...." before she finished her though the light that came from her helmet turned red, no splicers came,

"Easy as though its done" though Victoria as she walked outside of the elevator and her big daddy followed.

"Victoria, my cameras picked up a little sister, she is with her Big daddy, a bouncer, somewhere near the train station" said George,

"Got it" said Victoria,

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your helmet has a built in walky talky, you can receive and answer messages automatically, like were doing now" said George,

"Okay" said Victoria as she and her Big daddy walked over to where the little sister was.

In the train station:

There was a soft song that driffted in the air, Victoria quietly made her way to the little sister.

This little sister is seven, red head and freckles on her nose and cheeks, walking next to her was her Big daddy a bouncer.

Victoria motioned her Big daddy to come closer,

"Mr.B in case George was wrong, stay near me" she whispered before taking a deep breath and walking towards the little sister, the Bouncer big daddy moaned in a greeting,

"Hello Big sister, how are you this fine day?" the little sister greeted Victoria,

"I am okay, I just need you to stay still" said Victoria,

"Okay" said the little sister.

By instinct Victoria knew what to do, she placed a hand on the little sisters head, there was a glowing light which came out of her hand and into the little sister, then...

The little sister shook her head, her eyes were no longer glowing yellow, just a friendly chocolate brown, she smiled at Victoria and said

"Thank you".

The Bouncer which was following the little sister looked around, like he was looking for something before he left not bothering either Victoria, her big daddy and the cured little sister.

Suddenly there was a loud screech, Victoria looked around,

"Well well, so you made your choice Victoria, you think you can hide just because your a big sister now, I think not, remember I am always watching" said a voice through the speaker, it

was Alexandra,

"Oh oh Victoria, oh oh, a Big sister" said the cured little sister scared.

Thinking fast Victoria said to her big daddy

"Mr. B take the little sister to a hidey hole, I'll take care of the Big sister", obeying Victoria's Big daddy took the cure little sister away leaving Victoria to face the Big sister alone.

Turning her light red Victoria looked around thinking

"Where are you?", athletically the Big sister jumped on Victoria hitting her with the harvester, using her own new strength Victoria pushed the Big sister away, the Big sister shrieked in

anger, Victoria used her telekinesis and threw some debris at the Big sister, it hit perfectly.

In anger the Big sister jumped at Victoria again, she dodged and stabbed the Big sister with her harvester.

As it went on and on Victoria began to notice how slow the Big sister was moving, using the more debris Victoria threw it at the Big sister, it did the trick, the Big sister was down, still alive

but it had no strength to fight.

"Victoria you did it!, now you can harvest the Big sister" said George.

Those words hit Victoria, harvest?, by that he meant drain her adam using her harvester, killing her in the process.

Like he was reading her mind George said

"Victoria, you need to forget all the morals you know and learned from up there in the surface, your in Rapture, here is do or die, the strong live the weak perish and the Big sisters, ha

they carry more adam in them than regular little sisters, in other words you hit the jackpot if you harvest them",

"NO, VICTORIA, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM" shouted a voice, looking up on top of a building was a woman, she was somewhere between her early and middle thirties, wore a Big sister suit

only withought the cage sphere and helmet, because of the distance Victoria didn't see her face or anything,

"Victoria don't listen to him, please save the Big sisters, they deserve to live as much as the little sister" the woman begged,

"That woman is crazy, don't listen to her, she is crazy" said George,

"Please save them, by using this" the woman said, she threw some sort of jar at Victoria.

Victoria caught it, inside of the jar was a glowing yellow liquid,

"Use it to cure the Big sister" instructed the woman,

"Victoria she is crazy, you can't take her side" shouted George.

Looking at the jar Victoria knew she had to make a decision....

Save the big sister or harvest them.

**To be continued....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harvest or save: Victoria makes a choice.**

In Rapture:

"Harvest the Big sister" ordered George,

"No save the Big sister" begged the woman.

Victoria heard them, but even though they both wanted her to do something different it was still Victoria's decision, not theirs.

After thinking a bit Victoria made a decision, she walked towards the Big sister, placed her hand on the Big sister, a warmth came out of Victoria's hand as it glowed when it

stopped Victoria took a few steps back wondering what the Big sister was going to do next.

The Big sister stood up, her wounds seemed to have gotten better instantly, taking off her helmet she kneel over to Victoria's level and said

"Thank you".

Victoria got a good look at the sister's face, pale as paper because of the lack of sunlight, her hair was a short crop of black hair, her eyes are blue, looking at her it made

Victoria think about Eleanor when she was young.

The big sister walked off to another direction, Victoria looked up to where the woman was,

"Thank you for saving the Big sister Victoria, I will repay your kindness in some way" said the woman as she began to leave,

"Wait!" shouted Victoria "Who are you?!", the woman stopped looked at her and said

"My name is Valerie" with that she left,

"Valerie" Victoria echoed as her primal Big daddy came back to her, pleased that he completed his mission to escort the cured little sister to her hidey hole.

Somewhere in Rapture **(Delta's pov)**:

Delta got out of the building, stepped unto an elevator, pulled the handle on the side of the door, water filled the elevator, once it was filled the doors opened.

Stepping out of the elevator Delta entered the sea.

Sea always there, wherever you are, watching you.

Walking around Delta looked at the building, all of the them were being reconstructed,

"Rapture is rising" though Delta as he looked at the windows, each one showed nothing, maybe a Big daddy passing by or two.

There was an explosion in a window next to him.

Splicers, the first ones he had seen in a long time, they ran away, they fell dead.

A big sister came skipping in, there was something different about this one, she was smaller than any Big sister Delta has seen.

He walked closer to get a closer.

The big sister noticed him, she walked closer and placed her hand against the glass.

Delta placed his hand against the glass, covering the Big little sister's hand.

Most people think that Big daddies don't have hearts, their just machines programed to love and protect little sisters but their wrong.

Delta's heart began to pound wildly inside of him, it was like the time he found Eleanor, but this time wasn't the same, this Big sister, this little girl, its Victoria, he knew it, he

felt it.

**(Victoria's pov)**:

Victoria was making her way through that building, splicers seemed to attack more often than usual.

_"Victoria, try to understand, I want to make the world a better place and your ruining it with your rebellious attitude, the world up there is nothing but a filthy mud ball, in here _

_everything is better" _said Alexandra, Victoria ignored it as she attacked the splicers, her big daddy helped her out.

Once the splicers were dead Victoria saw a light, looked where it came from.

A smile spread through her face at what Victoria saw,

"Delta" she said as she walked over and placed her hand against the mirror.

Delta was on the other side of the glass, on the sea, he seemed to have recognize her, placed his huge hand against the window, her hand stuck out under Delta's hand.

Delta was here, he risked his life just to find her and rescued her from Rapture.

"Delta" said Victoria again, he seemed to moan at her.

Victoria knew what she had to do, she had to hurry up and catch up to Delta.

There was an elevator up ahead, she entered it waited for her Big daddy to entered, pulled the level, the door closed, the room filled with water, the door to the sea opened.

Since Victoria is a Big sister she can survive in water, quickly Victoria swam to meet with Delta, he walked in her direction.

"Delta" shouted Victoria as she caught up with him.

Delta hugged Victoria,

"You don't know how glad I am to see you again" said Victoria, Delta moaned,

"Come on lets go in" said Victoria as she pulled Delta to another building.

Somewhere:

Victoria, her big daddy and Delta got out of the elevator and entered the parlor, it was a huge room, mostly dark, the rug was dirty, this one was empty compared to the

others, Victoria took off her helmet.

Her face was a little bit different, more mature but not a teenager, a preteen, her hair was longer than before, it reached her bottom, her eyes are cat yellow, glowing.

"Delta let me introduce my big daddy" said Victoria as she introduced her primal Big daddy, he moaned, Delta also moaned to greet him.

"Did you get my message?" asked Victoria, Delta nodded,

"I am glad, I still can't believe you came all the way here to save me" said Victoria, Delta ran his hand through her hair, it was a sign that he cared about her.

As much as Victoria didn't wanted it she said

"Delta, this is hard for me to ask of you but.... we need to separate, we can cover more ground like that", Delta looked and moaned, he didn't wanted that it was too

dangerous.

Like she understood him Victoria said

"I know its not safe but I got back up here, you don't need to worry" taking out of her sphere the antidote for the big sisters she said

"We need to save the big sisters too, not just the little sister's".

It was a strange request but Delta was willing to follow it, taking it he moaned,

"Will see each other again soon, I promised" said Victoria, he nodded and left.

"Is he gone Victoria?" asked George through the walky talky,

"ya, why?" asked Victoria,

"If you want to stop Alexandra you need to harvest a few dead bodies, not just any dead bodies" said George,

"Are they dead?" questioned Victoria angrily,

"Yes they are, these its necessary to obtain your gains" said George,

"Okay" said Victoria, but something felt weird, he was leaving out a few details.

"Where can I find them?" asked Victoria,

"Their scattered thought Rapture, mostly where you little sisters go to rest, now that your a Big sister you can get through security check points, be careful, there may be more

Big sisters there" said George.

Nodding Victoria got on the elevator again, waited for her big daddy to enter before pulling the lever.

The room filled with water and they were free to leave the building.

**In the parlor:**

The elevator made a ding sound, the doors opened letting Victoria and her primal big daddy in, the parlor was new, this building was probably the first to have finished

recounstruction.

Motioning her big daddy Victoria made her way through the building, keeping an eye out for Splicer and Big sisters.

**Delta's pov:**

Finding little sisters in the old building is like finding adam in a splicer infected place, impossible, Delta has been looking like crazy and he hasn't found no hide nor hair of any

little sister or Big sister.

His guess they were probably hiding,

"Hello..Delta?... tell me that is you" he heard though the radio, Delta answered,

"Thank goodness, I guess Victoria and my mum wasn't lying, any way Delta is Victoria there?" asked the male voice, Delta moaned,

"She isn't, aww man, I guess I can tell you. I found a connection that all the little sisters have, at first I though it was just because their all orphans but its not just that, their all

blood relatives to somebody that lived in Rapture all those years ago, mostly little sisters" said the male voice whom Delta knew it was Jacob,

"What worries me is what Alexandra is planing, my guess she is planing something big and it involves Victoria, her case its weird, Victoria doesn't seem to have any connection

to Rapture, no relatives no nothing so there doesn't seem to be any reason to why she would be here" there was a pause then

"I'll keep looking, in the mean time keep close connection with Victoria, you never know" with that Jacob stopped talking.

There were many questions in his head, why is this happening?, what is Alexandra's intentions for Rapture?.

Keep connection with Victoria, how is he going to do that?..

After thinking Delta decided to try something out.

"Victoria...Victoria can you hear me?" he called out, but in his mind.

**Pauper's drop:**

It was quiet, too quiet, Victoria peeked through the door.

Pauper's drop reminded her of down under Brooklyn, it was probably amazing back then, when there was light, no splicers, no adam, no little sister or big daddies.

Checking her harvester Victoria realized she was low on Adam, looking around Victoria saw a glowing body.

Her stomach felt sick again, maybe she didn't have to drink it but still it was going inside of her,

"Mr.B, lets refill before we go any where" she told her Big daddy, he moaned in agreement, Victoria walked her way to the body, sat down, inspected it up and down, then stuck the

needle into the splicers stomach harvesting the adam.

Once fully finished Victoria got up, her adam full,

"Victoria, the body your looking for is inside that hotel building" said George through the walky talky,

"The one that says Sinclar deluxe....." Victoria stopped, something was happening.

All around her everything seemed to be moving backwards, the debris of all the broken windows rose and went back to their rightful places, the faded pain began to restore itself to its

new state, light burst into the room as all the lights came back on like magic.

"wow" said Victoria as she looked around, people, actual people were walking around, a building on the side caught her attention.

The sign shone brightly, it seemed to say with pride

"The limbo room, come one come all now showing the amazing mistress of Jazz and Blue's Grace Holloway".

Tilting her head Victoria went inside, it was an authentic Jazz club like those back in the days, she has only seen places like that in illustrated books her dad used to have, come to think of

it he had lots of things that remind her of Rapture, the voice recorder, the old books that had pictures that showed places like that.

Thinking of her father Victoria got distracted, there wasn't once when she hasn't though of him, even though she never saw him before or maybe she is too little to remember, her mother

has told him a lot about him.

Her mom describe him as being a little bot old fashion, his prized possessions were old antic things, there were an old record player, a few voice recorders, old books, those huge music

disk you play in the record players, other than being old fashioned her dad was a good and honorable man, he was from the mainland but everybody spoke well of him, in his life he had

two loves, his most important love was Victorias mom, the second his love for the sea.

He loved the sea, he proposed to his wife on the sea and.....

Tears came to Victoria's eyes, he died on the sea.

When Victoria was still in her mother's belly he was called away to war, he served for some time before leaving the force.

He boarded an airplane that would get him home, when the plane reached somewhere in the North Atlantic ocean it disappeared, no body was retrieved, not even one, it was

almost as if it had disappeared.

Victoria's mom cried that day, her tears and sorrow didn't lasted so long though, when Victoria was five she wanted to sell everything her father owned, "it was time to move

on" she said, Victoria threw a fit that day she refused that her mother would sell her father's items.

Her mother agreed with her to keep her daughter happy, every day Victoria would go up to the attic, sat on the chair her father used to sit on and spent some good time

reading his books, looking at the colorful pictures.

"Uh?" said Victoria, there was a person singing in the stage was grace Holloway, she sang a pretty cool Jazz, it went, bidi bi boo bab oh dana shibi di du ba.

Victoria snapped her fingers to the music, the vision changed, it went back to the time Victoria was in, but a few minutes or hours before.

The splicer Victoria had harvested was in the stage, he set up and old record player and placed a disk on it.

A cool jazzy music came on, the Splicer left, after a minute or so a figure came in, a Big sister.

She seemed to like the music a lot, especially the record player, the splicer jumped on her, but she shook him off and threw him out the window killing him.

The vision faded,

"So a big sister" though Victoria, this vision was usefull, this Big sister love music, the ones that record player plays, all she has to do is find a record that will attract the Big sister out.

"Heeeelllooo... Victoria?, you there?" asked George,

"Ya I am here" said Victoria,

"Okay the body will be looking is of Grace Holloway, she should be inside of the Sinclar deluxe resort" said George,

"Okay" said Victoria.

This was perfect, Grace Holloway was a singer, she probably had some records there, she finds Grace, she finds a record, Victoria kills two birds with one stone.

"Got it" said Victoria, she looked at the building one more time before entering it.

**Later:**

Victoria walked into a room, everything was dark, the only light left was her's and her big daddy, looking around Victoria found an old room, she opened it to find Grace Hollow's body

laying on the ground.

It was glowing, carefully Victoria sat down and stuck the neddle into the body, sucking the adam in her body, there wasn't much in it, probably because she rarely used it.

In a second or so the harvest was complete, as soon as Victoria stood up the same thing happened, a vision came to her.

The room around her began to change, there was smoke, the wallpaper resumed a more newer state, Grace holloway was sitting down in a chair, smoking, then she stood up and stared

to the window of the once opened metal door.

She stood up and said

"I know what you here for, go on and take it, but I won't let you have me, doctor Lam trusted me with her child and I tried, but baby Eleanor disappeared and then one day I see her

walking with you, looking wrong and when I tried to hold her you knock me down, broke my jaw, so I am ready baby snatcher, come on in and finish the job",

"Who is she talking to?" wondered Victoria, the door opened, it reveal the person that was on the other side, Delta,

"Delta?!" Victoria shouted, she knew this was a memory, he couldn't hear her, Delta entered the room and the vision faded away.

Victoria didn't knew what Delta had done, but the body of Grace Holloway was enough proof to her, Delta had killed her, but why?, why would he be soo cruel?,

"No it can't be stop being foolish Victoria" Victoria mentaly scold herself, her Big daddy moaned wanting to know if she was okay,

"Ya I am fine" said Victoria as she looked around, among the drawers she found a record,

"Knew it" said Victoria as she took it knowing what to do with it.

**In the Limbo room:**

The trap was carefully set, Victoria placed the record on the record player, the music began to play.**  
**

**I once lived the life of a millionaire  
Spending my money I didn't care  
Always taking my friends out for a good time  
Buying champagne, gin and wine  
But just as soon as my dough got low  
I couldn't find a friend, no place I go  
If I ever get my hands on a dollar again  
I'm gonna squeeze it, and squeeze it  
Till the eagle grins**

It sounded, Victoria looked around and went to hide.**  
**

**Nobody knows you when you're down and out  
In your pocket, not one penny  
And your friends, you haven't any  
And as soon as you get on your feet again  
Everybody is your long lost friend**

**It's mighty strange, without a doubt, but  
Nobody wants you when you're down and out**

**You know folks, I once had a mansion  
Way up on the side of a hill  
I'd give champagne and caviar parties  
Just for fun and get a thrill  
But you know things they just  
can't stay like that forever  
And now I can't muscle up enough money  
To buy a shot of gin**

**But you know, if I ever get my  
hands on a dollar again  
I'm gonna squeeze it, and squeeze  
it till the eagle grins  
It's mighty strange, without a doubt  
Nobody wants you  
Nobody needs you  
Nobody wants you when you're down and out**

There was a screech, a Big sister came out, listened for a while then went to take the record, before she did Victoria let go of a sand bag, while it went up the net the Big sister was

standing on went up, trapping her.

Angrily she tossed and turned, no escape, the net was made of huge chains, but it wouldn't budge, Victoria knew it wouldn't hold so.

She walked and placed her hand on the Big sister, there was a warmth, a glow, when it was gone the Big sister settled down, calming herself.

Victoria's Big daddy cut the chain realizing the Big sister, taking off her helmet she said

"Thank you" she took the record and left.

"Boy that sister loves music" though Victoria as she watched her leave.

"Thank you Victoria, your a blessing sent from heaven" said Valerie through the walky talky,

"Thanks" said Victoria then added

"Your a Big sister right?",

"Ya" said Valerie,

"You see I get these visions when I harvest adam" said Victoria, there was some silence then

"Oh its nothing, what you see is the memories of the people you harvest, its normal among Big sisters and little sisters" said Valerie then added

"I am sorry I led you to George, I see that he is nothing but bad news" said Valerie,

"But Valerie, he hasn't done anything wrong" said Victoria,

"Not yet, but be careful" said Valerie as she turned off her walky talky.

As soon as Valerie turned off her walky talky George came in,

"Did you harvested that body?" he asked,

"Yes" answered Victoria then added

"What happened to her?",

"The one who you call Delta killed her" answered George.

Victoria felt sick all of a sudden, how can Delta be like that?, that Big daddy she saw couldn't be the Delta she knew, he is nice, gentle, kinda clumsy when it came to holding

delicate object and curios, how could he kill her, she didn't deserve to die, tears came out of Victoria's eyes,

"I am sorry Victoria that is how things are here in Rapture, sometimes Big daddies don't have hearts, there just program to be love and protect, if it wasn't for that they would

be cruel merciless beings" said George,

"Okay" said Victoria trying not to cry,

"One body down, two to go, the last bodies you need are hidden inside the Aquatic gardens" said George,

"I get, I'll work on that tomorrow" said Victoria, she was tired, she needed her rest,

"Okay, good night" said George as he log off.

Quietly Victoria made her way to a hidey hole, getting on it was more difficult than before, her sphere wouldn't go in, but after getting in a comfortable position Victoria was able

to relax a bit.

She wanted to reach into her sphere and take out her Big daddy doll, but she can't, she doesn't have any space to do so.

"Mr.B" said Victoria, her big daddy moaned outside,

"You have probably heard a lot of sisters call you like that, so I though maybe I should call you another name" said Victoria, he moaned,

"I though of Gamma, I don't know why but it fits you, ya Gamma, that is how I will call you" said Victoria, she yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

**In a dream?**

_"Victoria...Victoria... can you hear me?" _a voice called, it was a soft male voice, looking Victoria saw it was a man, he had a crop of brown hair, was old somewhere in his fourties

or so, looking closer she noticed he had his families blue eyes, from her dad's side,

_"Victoria, be careful, you might be in terrible danger, Alexandra is planning something big and she plans to use you for her gains, so whatever you do don't get caught" _he said as he

began to leave.

"Wait who are you?!" shouted Victoria,

_"Its me Delta"_ he shouted back.

**In Rapture:**

Victoria's eyes snapped open, she heard Gamma knocking on her Hidey hole,

"I know, I am coming" Victoria shouted.

The vision she saw, was it real?

**To be continued....**


	14. Chapter 14

**Daddy?:**

**Rapture:**

Victoria got out of her hidey hole and began to make her way to the Aquatic garden, her Big daddy following behind.

It took a long time to reach the Aquatic gardens, standing on the door leading to it Victoria paused a bit, scared,

"No no, you made a promise, your going to fulfill it, I am going to save them, I am going to save the Big sisters and little sisters" though Victoria plucking up all her courage,

"Wait Victoria" said Valerie through the walky talky

"There are a lot of Big sisters inside of that place, whatever is in there must be important to them, you can't fight them alone, I'll send you some the cured Big sisters to help you fight"

said Valerie,

"Thank you" said Victoria, Valerie turned off her walky talky.

Victoria waited, soon footsteps were heard, Big sisters appeared, two in total,

"Hey you are the two Big sisters I saved, your the one from the old building" said Victoria pointing at the black hair Big sister, she smiled and said

"Yes, I never got to tell you my name, its Johanna",

"And your the one I saved in the Limbo room" said Victoria pointing at the red head, she smiled and said

"Its true, my name is Rosie",

"We came here to help you, you helped us and we want to return the favor" said Johanna.

Victoria smiled, tears came from her eyes

"Thank you guys" she said,

"No problem" said Rosie.

Now with backup Victoria felt more confident, she opened the doors, there were six Big sisters waiting, Victoria knew who they were,

"Delia, Marysol, Ginger, Serena, Cassy" said Victoria, they nodded,

"We don't have to fight sisters, I know deep inside you all know the truth as much as we do" said Rosie,

"You all betrayed the Rapture family, for that you will all pay" said Dalia, with that they attacked.

Those Big sisters meant business, it seemed that they were going to do the worst.

There was a roar, it paused the fight, looking they saw Delta joining in the fight,

"Delta!, Gamma!, save the Big sisters!" shouted Victoria as she placed her hand on a Big sisters forehead, the warmth and light came, when it left the Big sister was cured, she

looked at Victoria like she was seeing a person she can truly trust.

"Do the same for the other Big sisters" said Victoria as she moved to the next one.

It went like that and that until all the Big sisters were cured, taking off their helmets they looked around, seeing the truth for the first time,

"How horrible" one would say,

"I live here?" another would ask and on and on,

"Don't worry will get out of here, I promise" said Victoria, all the Big sisters sighted with relief.

Now for what Victoria had came for.

Looking around she found two crypts, one said

"Andrew Ryan, Leader of Rapture and the intelligence", the other said

"Sofia Lamb, Mother of the gentleness and unity",

"Those those are the ones" said George through the walky talky.

With Delta and Gamma's help the cryps were open, there were two corpse there, they shone faintly with Adam.

Victoria first introduced the needle into Ryan's body, or carcass, drew out the Adam.

She felt no different, Victoria didn't get a vision, but she began to think about different things, a new intelligence she never possessed before.

Once the harvesting was done Victoria went to the other carcass the one that belong to Sofia Lamb, stinking her needle into Sofia's body she began to drain the Adam.

Like Andrew's body Victoria got no vision, just new knowledge, once done she drew out her needle.

"George I got the bodies" said Victoria using her walky talky, there was silence then

"So you did it eh...aahahahah" he laugh evilly, Victoria got nervous,

"You are strong, superior to other Big sister despise the fact that your soo young, your stronger, smarter, faster" he said, shaking Victoria said

"What is this all about?",

"You haven't figure it out have you?, you coming here has been planed since you were born, we have been making plans for you" said George,

"We?" Victoria stuttered,

"As in George and me" said Alexandra through the walky talky,

"George you work for Alexandra!" shouted Victoria,

"On the contrary dear Victoria, we work together" said Alexandra,

"But I don't understand, why?" whined Victoria.

There was a pause then

"You see Victoria many years ago I was just an ordinary person walking the streets of the mainland New york, in the time I spent there I always felt that there was a

craving, there was something more I wanted, an unknown desire, that is when I found this place, by accident" said Alexandra,

"She was on an expedition underwater when she stumbled into Rapture, I brought her in, when Alexandra got here she found what she came to find, made it a mission to

make Rapture rise, I join in" said George,

"We needed Adam, lots of it so we began to search, we find a list of names of all the people that lived here, using it we began to search for all of the blood relatives of the

people that lived here, all of those we found are blood relatives to the little sisters" said Alexandra,

"Except me, I am not related to any little sister, I am only friend of one that is all" said Victoria,

"Your wrong Victoria, your very wrong, you are related to somebody in Rapture, in both of your mother and father's bloodline" said George.

Victoria raised her eye brows,

"In your mother's side your related to Andrew Ryan and Sofia Lamb, your ancestor was born at a secret affair between both of them" said Alexandra,

"From your father's sides your related to a man named Johnny topside" said George,

"I never heard of him" said Victoria,

"All we know is that he is a Big daddy, one of the primal series, when he wasn't Johnny was just sea explorer, what we call a good old sea dog" said George,

"You see Victoria you got the best of both worlds" said Alexandra,

"What do you say Victoria? after all Rapture legally belongs to you" said George.

Victoria though and said

"I say you all go to ", that wasn't what Alexandra and George wanted to hear

"You first" they said before logging off.

There was a rumble,

"Oh no, Splicer's" said Cassy.

Acting fast Johanna tore off a ventilation system and

"Come on get in!" she shouted as she entered, they all followed, except Delat who got stuck in the hole,

"Wait!, Delta is stuck" he heard one of the Big sisters shout, coming they pulled Delta in allowing Gamma to enter.

Later:

Victoria doesn't know what happened after that, she just blacked out.

"You think she is okay?" asked a voice,

"I think she is, she is just sleeping" said anouther,

"Told you we should have moved faster" said an annoyed voice.

Victoria moaned and opened her eyes, looking she saw the cured Big sisters all around her, Valerie and Jacob,

"Victoria thank goodness your okay" said Valerie,

"Is everybody okay?" asked Victoria,

"Ya we made it out" said Cassy.

Victoria sighted with relief, that was some good peice of news, looking at Valerie Jacob said

"I am sorry I never believed you sister, about the big sisters, I am glad Victoria did when I didn't",

"Its okay Jacob, but do you have something to say to Victoria" said Valerie,

"Oh right, I check again the Rapture files and I found out that Alexandra and George weren't lying, from your mothers side you are related to

Andrew and Sofia",

"I guess the great minds coukdn't resist" said Ginger giggling,

"That wasn't the onky thing that I found" said Jacob,

"What else?" asked Victoria,

"Your father is alive, it seems that the plane crash was no mere coincedence, your father and his team were taken here, turned into Big daddies"

said Jacob,

Victoria swallowed hard

"Which Big Daddy is my dad?" asked Victoria, Jacob pointed at Gamma whom was standing in a corner, Victoria stared shocked,

"I managed to delet his program, he is your real father" said Jacob.

Victoria wanted badly to run and hug Gamma, but she can't do it now, she needed to ask sometking if she was right then it would explain lots of

things,

"Tell me is Johnny topside... Delta.. Subject Delta" she said chocking,

"I was going to get to that but yes, he is" said Jacob.

Victoria needed to digest all of the information, but there was no time, looking at Jacob she said

"Tell me where is Alexandra and George?",

"Their in the newky built Fointane building...why?" he said.

Looking determine Victoria said

"Cause this nightmare ends now, were getting out of here"

**to be continued.....**


	15. Chapter 15

**The final battle: Truth is reveal.**

**In Rapture:**

Before the final confrontation Jacob, Victoria and all of the Big sister had some planing to do, first they needed to get all of the little sisters cured, prepare Jacob's bathyngspere which they

fill up with different things of value, mostly gold, jewelery, record players?

"Record player, music records?" said Dalia as she looked at what Rosie placed on the Bathyngsphere,

"What?, I like music, especially the oldies" said Rosie as she placed a record on the record player and turned it on.

Music filled the bathyngsphere, Victoria liked that jazzy latin song, it was her father's favorites and her favorites, thinking of her father made Victoria restless.

She got climbed out of her hidey hole, her dad helped her out, on the ground Victoria looked up, face to face with her father, her real father turned big daddy,

"Papa, you remember that song? mama said it was your favorite" said Victoria, he moaned,

"Do you remember me?, do you love me?" asked Victoria, he picked her up and hugged her,

"I love you daddy" said Victoria as she accepted his hug.

Delta watched, ever since he first met Victoria he didn't understood the bond he had with her, then he found out he is her great grandfather,

"That explain one thing but why am I alive?, the bond I had with Eleanor was broken, there is nothing to have kept me alive, but I am, if I am then whatever it is it must be strong" though

Delta.

Victoria left and walked over to Delta, a serious expression on her face,

"Delta I have a question for you and I want an honest answer" she began, Delta moaned,

"If your are Johnny Topside, if you are my grandfather or atleast a part of you is human then why did you kill that woman?, why did you kill Grace Holloway?, I saw and heard her

conversation, she didn't mean any harm, she was all bark, no bite, why did you kill her, WHY!!" Victoria demanded.

Delta didn't knew how to answer Victoria, it was a long time from what had happened?,

"Delta if any part of you is still human then you have to start proving it cause I don't trust you any more" said Victoria as she walked back angrily, she got to her hidey hole, grabbed the

edge of the hidey hole before pulling herself in.

Still mad Victoria made herself comfortable before going to sleep, Delta stood outside he moaned, Gamma came over and began to moan in a song like tone, like he was singing to her a

lullaby.

Delta felt bad about what had happened, she was right, he didn't have any right to kill Grace or any person that he had, not including splicers,

"Victoria if I want to be accepted by your society I need to start acting like a normal person, who knows hopefully I still have some humanity left in me" Delta though.

**The next morning:**

It was now or never, Victoria and the Big sisters loaded the little sisters into the Bathyngsphere,

"Victoria you need to disable the missiles from the main security room where George and Alexandra is or else we won't be able to leave" said Jacob,

"Okay, Big sisters we need you to create a distraction outside while Victoria, Delta and Gamma sneak in and get the key, but be careful, they will probably be expecting you" warned

Valerie.

They agreed, wanting to do their best to get out of Rapture.

The bathyngsphere went underwater through the hole it came out, how it got throught the floor is unknown, Jacob never tells.

It hid, the plan went into action, the Big sisters began,

"ohhh how I always wanted to do this" said Cassy as she jumped up the building and smashed the windows,

"Back at you" said Delia as she broke the other windows, aparently it alerted every splicer in the building since they all ran trying to escape the flooding building.

"We did enough, lets save some for Victoria and her daddies" said Ginger as they all watched.

Meanwhile inside:

Victoria, Gamma and Delta made their way through the building, they seemed to get closer cause the floors weren't flooded.

Opening a huge door it revealed a sort of huge security room,

"Wow" though Victoria as she entered the room.

As soon as she entered the room the doors closed.

"Papa!, Delta" shouted Victoria as she hit the iron door, she also heard Delta and her dad hitting the door, trying to knock it down,

"So you finally came" said a voice, looking Victoria saw George and Alexandra,

"You came for this" said George as he held a sort of huge chip,

"You know it" said Victoria,

"Well come over and get it, but first you have to beat us, you do and we will give you Rapture, it will be yours to do as you please, destroy it, rebuilt it, your choice" said Alexandra,

"If I lose?" asked Victoria,

"Lets just say your end won't be pretty" said George,

"Rapture needs a leader, your its leader, you have Andrew's cunning and intelligence, but Sofia's gentleness and sense of unity" said Alexandrea,

"Should I feel honor or embarrassed?" asked Victoria,

"You should feel honor, but if I were you I wouldn't think twice about loosing" said George,

"I won't I don't want to break my promise, I am going to take these little sisters to the surface and I will" said Victoria,

"That is not all, haven't you ever though about the reason why Delta is alive when he was supposed to be dead" said Alexandra, Victoria paused,

"I knew it, you don't know" said Alexandra laughing a bit, she stopped then said

"Delta's bond with Eleanor was broken, but it turned out he had another bond, a bond stronger than Eleanor's, when Johnny topside left his wife was pregnant to a baby boy, he never

knew",

"But what does it have to do with me?" asked Victoria,

"When you were born the bond was form since your a little girl, Delta remained in a coma, but somehow it sensed you were in danger he revived, how it sensed it we will never know but

it did" said George.

Outside Delta and Gamma heard everything, Delta though, everything, him meeting her for the first time, getting that vision of Victoria getting kidnapped by a big sister, knowing where

she was, that feeling he got when he found her atlast, all this time the bond keeping Delta alive was Victoria.

"Now enough of explanations, time to earn Rapture" said George as he struck lighting.

Victoria dodged, Alexandra followed his expample.

Dodging Victoria threw some derbris at them, Alexandra lost her balance, Victoria jumped at her, stuck her harvester into her stomach,

"This is for hurting my daddy" shouted Victoria angrily, stabbed her again with the harvester

"This is for the little sisters and the big sister's" Victoria stab her one more time

"This one is for Delta", Alexandra fell dead.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" shouted George as he ran after Victoria, she stuck her harvester on him.

George looked at the glass in Victoria's helmet, the light is bright angry red,

"I see" said George, he held the chip

"Rapture, its yours" he fell dead on the ground in a pool of blood.

The door opened revealing Delta, Gamma and all of the Big sister's unharmed,

"Victoria you did it" said Ginger,

"Ya your our savior" said Rosie,

"I can't wait to go to the surface and see the sun" said Dalia,

"Ya and have a little beach party" said Johanna,

"With music" said Rosie.

They chattered away as Victoria stared at the security chip, she knew what to do with it.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Victoria the little big sister: Hero of Rapture or harvester?:**

**Authors note: Like the Bioshock game this story has a good, neutral or bad ending.**

**This is the bad ending (If Victoria had chossen to harvest the Big sisters):**

Victoria took the security chip,

"What are your going to do with it?" asked Dalia, no sooner Victoria stab her harvester into Delia's body, harvesting all of the adam in her.

Delia's body dropped lifeless, the Big sister's back away scared.

An evil grin spread through Victoria's face looking at Delta and Gamma she said

"Father, grandfather, you want to do the honors?", their light's turned red, they roared.

The doors closed, all that was heard were screams.

_"In my experience in Rapture what I learned is this, you can't trust no one, its do or die, in a selfish world only the selfish survive. But with Rapture in my command I will make it my perfect utopia, but I am not going to stop there, I am going to spread it over, in the mainland"-Victoria_

**Neutral ending:**

Victoria took the security chip and entered it on the system overriding it,

"Okay its done" said Victoria, everybody cheered as they left, suddenly.

"BOOM!" there was a huge explosion,

"PAPA!" shouted Victoria, her father Gamma was hurt in the explosion,

"Lets hurry up and get him on the bathyngsphere" shouted Dalia, working together they carried the huge Big daddy out and inside of the Sphere.

"Don't worry papa, were going to the surface, when we get there you'll be all better again, I'll take you to see mom again and will be a family again, just please don't die" cried Victoria.

The Sphere reached the surface, near the beach in Victoria's home.

Taking Gamma out, the Big sister's placed him on the sand, Jacob looked over him, shook his head,

"Were too late",

"Noo"cried Victoria as she dropped herself on the ground crying.

_"We escaped the Rapture nightmare, we were going to be a happy family, but a simple explosion seperated us, father I miss you, I want you back but I can't, if your up there can you please wait for _

_me. Cause I know your in a better place" -Victoria_

**The good ending:**

Victoria took the key and dropped it before she began to laugh,

"What is soo funny?" asked Delia,

"What is funny is that there never was a defense mechanism, it was always shut down" said Victoria laughing,

"But if there never was then, what is that?" asked Delia,

"It was a trap, a bomb, they though I was going to activate it but I didn't" said Victoria, they looked,

"Lets go home" said Victoria,

"But we, both the Big and little sisters don't have homes, were orphans" said Ginger,

"Not yet, your staying with me, were a family right?" said Victoria,

"Family?" said Rosie,

"Ya, now lets go home" said Victoria,

"You got it" said Johanna.

In the surface:

Victoria's mom was waiting, holding a bouquet of flowers, mourning the loss of her only daughter, then...

"Mommy, I am back" shouted Victoria as she ran through the beach, her helmet off.

"Victoria!" shouted her mother as she ran and hugged her daughter, soon noticed she was not alone, there was a whole party with her.

Seven young girls, twelve little girls, all same or younger than Victoria, she looked shocked,

"Mom, these are my friends, they need a home" began Victoria then

"Can we keep them?", her mother was shocked, but after looking at the cured little sisters for a good long time she said

"Okay, welcome to the family girls" they all squealed, give them a group hug.

Delta and Gamma came over with Jacob,

"Mom we have soo much to tell you" began Victoria,

"Ya and these are to pay for our expenses" said Delia as she showed her all the gold and jewels Victoria's mom can pawn.

It began new days for all the little sisters, Big sister, Delta and Gamma.

Jacob moved over with Victoria's mom, so did Eleanor.

Because of such small space they were forced to move to a bigger house.

Every day was spent like any normal family, Delta and Gamma adjusted well to their normal lives, became popular among the children because of their comic book hero looks.

All of the sister's got educated, jobs, got married.

Eleanor got to live a good life in her last day she said

"It was a blessing the day you came into my life Victoria", she was cremated and her ashes were tossed into the sea.

All of the sister's moved away, but Gamma and Delta stayed with Victoria all the time.

Victoria became a very respecting person in her Beachfront town, good doctor, good wife, good mother of a beautiful girl whom she named after her friend/aunt Eleanor.

Delta always kept an eye out for Victoria and her daughter like Gamma did, but one day.

"Father, Grandfather, I am home" shouted Victoria as she and her daughter enter, Delta moaned, he entered the room, he was a little bit more chubbier than before,

"How are you?" asked little Eleanor, he moaned and went outside,

"Where are you going?" asked Victoria, he moaned again, then it was left like that.

The next morning:

Victoria got worried about her great grandfather so, taking out her improved hidden Big sister suit she went out to find him.

She did, lying dead on the sand was Delta, he had passed away peacefully in the night.

His body was cremated, all of the Big and little sister's reunited again to bid him a final farewell.

With tears in their eyes they threw the ashes into the sea.

Delia who was now an old lady gave Victoria a letter

"Delta made me write this a long time ago, made me swear I was going to give it to you when he was gone" she said giving Victoria a letter.

Once alone Victoria opened the letter and read it:

_"Dear Victoria, I am happy that I got the chance to meet you, your a very special person. When I met you I followed you around only cause I though you were a little sister, but you were not. In my time here I learned many things, that there is a God, somebody that cares about us and he does care about me. In my life he sent me two beautiful angels. The first angel I met was Eleanor, she saved me from being a mechanical monster, another thing. The second one I met is you Victoria, you gave me back something I though to have lost a long time ago, you gave me back my humanity, a chance to have a family, watching you little girls grow and learn, get married, you gave me a chance to be a father, a real father. Thank you Victoria, I will never forget you, remember I will always be watching.. Love your Grandfather"_

Tears came to Victoria's eyes, she looked over to the sun set.

_"In all of the adventure I had in Rapture I learned a lot of things, the most important thing that I learned was this.. Utopia is not a place, its the people in it and what we make of it_, _its our duty to make things right. Andrew Ryan and Sofia both had a vision, but it failed cause they never considered the people around them. I am not going to be like them, I am going to do things wright, if I do it wrong then I will make it right_. _Eleanor, Delta, I am glad I met you all, I will never forget each one of you_"- _Victoria._

Victoria walked over to their old house, the memories in it.

The time all the sister's worked together to make a chair for Delta and Gamma to sit on without braking, the other time they had an oldies party with the music Rosie had, the time they

they went to the first day of school and Delta and Gamma had a fight over who was going to take them to school. Those were good times.

"Mommy? is Grandpa okay?" asked little Eleanor. Her hair is red, her eyes the blue green her family has, a cute black dress on, forcing a smile Victoria said

"Yes he is fine".

**The end..**


End file.
